The mess I made
by redphoenix198
Summary: Rachel asks Quinn for help to get Finn back, but events will take an unexpected turn...A/U: no babygate, no Quinn-cheerio..mention of Finn/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Faberry long story, characters don't belong to me nor the Glee show. The title was inspired by a Parachute song, thanks to my special girl's suggestion. **

**Hope you'll like and don't forget to review! **

**Thank you **

CHAPTER 1

Rachel Berry was the co-captain of Glee club, the end of the social pyramid that allowed jocks and cheerleaders to slushie her on daily basis. She was banned from any 'cool' gathering unless she was the main entertainment of the night, being thrown beer or other stuff at. Santana Lopez, the HBIC or so called Ice Queen, had been on her tail since she had gone after her supposed perfect boyfriend, the quarterback Finn Hudson. The smaller diva had crushed on him, since he had joined the Glee Club to assure himself a scholarship even if not football related.

Truth been told, he was pretty mediocre as a player and as a singer as well, let alone for his dance moves; he looked like an Elephant in a China shop. Their romance had blossomed quickly, but the fall had been equally quick. Soon enough, Rachel's love for big words and long rants were too much for the boy, who wasn't really the brightest crayon in the box.

It was two weeks before Valentine's day when Finn Hudson broke up with Rachel Berry, not wasting time to be seen glued to the Head Cheerio's hips the morning after. To say Rachel was crushed, was an understatement. The brunette had to witness the boy all over the feisty Latina in the school hallways or in the choir room since they had both joined the singing club, for different motives. She needed to get her mind off the constant PDAs in the choir room or any class she shared with them. She needed to get back at the boy, proving him she was more than a big vocabulary and her 'no sex till 25' rule.

One week after the break-up, she came up with the idea. It happened when she spotted her walking down the hallway. Two words: Quinn Fabray. The blonde girl had moved to McKinley in their sophomore year and, even if Coach Sylvester had courted her to become her new Head Cheerleader, she had turned it down to join the soccer team leading it to their first National Championship in 15 years. She was popular, even more than Santana herself but she didn't grow the popular kids' attitude. No head high or spiteful words. She minded her own business, even if her womanizer reputation went ahead of her.

There were tons of rumors concerning her and half of the Cheerios from the schools in town, not only McKinley's. Rumors, not verified. Pushing her fears to the side, Rachel approached the blonde at her locker, finding the player alone for once.

"Hello Quinn. My name is Rachel Berry and I would like to talk to you about something that requires your help." The brunette tapped her on the shoulder, startling her.

"I know who you are Rachel, captain of the Glee Club and future Broadway star, right?" The blonde turned around to face the diva, her tone soft but not too warm to put the other girl at ease. "If you are trying to recruit me for your club, I am afraid I have to turn you down. I am not interested."

"As much as the Glee club could benefit of someone good looking and athletic like you, I am seeking for your help for a total different reason. Personal matters." She whispered and crossed her arms over her chest, preventing the girl from going anywhere.

"I am flattered, really. But I have a class to attend and you shouldn't be late for yours, either." Quinn tried to step around the girl, only to find herself pinned against the lockers behind her.

"Let's find a more appropriate setting to talk, shall we? I don't want indiscrete ears pick on my proposal." Rachel turned around heading toward the auditorium, she didn't bother to turn around knowing the blonde was on her tow.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you are hiring me to be your fake girlfriend just to make your ex jealous enough to get you back?" Quinn raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrow and chuckled lowly, her own head shaking in amusement at the proposal.<p>

"You can see it as an exchange, you will add another notch to your long belt of love conquests and I'll get his attention. We all know Finn Hudson wants what he can't have. That's me." Rachel smirked not even knowing why she was so hooked on the tall guy anymore. He had proved several times how childish he could be, yet she still wanted him and nothing was better than paying him back with a taste of his own medicine. Quinn Fabray was the only girl that Santana Lopez would turn gay for and would fit even better at her side. Better than a dumb jock like Finn.

"What makes you think I care about my player reputation? You are employing me for a full time job Rachel, that requires a more appropriate payment." The blonde smirked stepping closer to the diva. "We need to discuss how far I am allowed to go, I won't settle with just pecks on the cheek or handholding or moon eyes across the hallways. That wouldn't make your precious boy jealous at all, maybe upset but not enough to claim you back."

"I…I think we can indulge in a more expressive way to get our relationship public, but if you think I'll jump in your bed, you've got another thing coming Quinn." Rachel scoffed and looked away from the blonde's intense eyes, she could definitely see what made girls gravitate toward the soccer player. She exuded cockiness and sexiness, enough to fill the whole room.

"100$ per week, I need money." Quinn held her hand out to shake their deal sealed, but the diva shook her head negatively. "75$, but you pay for dates and possible gifts I should buy for you. My last offer."

"Alright, sounds fair enough. We start tomorrow morning, my house8 o'clock." Rachel shook her hand and grinned widely at her counterpart. "Be on time, girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep on reviewing!** :D

CHAPTER 2

The morning after the deal was sealed, everyone stopped dead in their tracks only to stare at the new couple walking through the door: Quinn Fabray, successful captain of the female soccer team, and Rachel Berry, captain of the Glee club and big Loser, were walking hand in hand toward the diva's locker. The taller girl kept on whispering something in the other girl's ear, earning a small laughter in response, while her free hand was holding two straps over her shoulder, one belonging to the shorter girl's bag.

"So do you think we made an impression?" Quinn whispered in her ear when they reached the locker, she kept her flirtatious smile on as she stood close to her fake girlfriend. "They were pretty speechless."

"I think it was the last thing they'd ever expect, me dating you." Rachel chuckled, trying to hide the sadness that came with the acceptance of her social place in their high school.

"Why not? I honestly don't see anything wrong with that, you are a beautiful, talented and smart girl who could have everyone, I am just lucky enough to be worth it of your attention." Quinn shrugged before her eyes landed on the calendar in the girl's locker. "What's that and why does it have Faberry written on it?"

"Oh I almost forgot! I got us matching cat calendars!" The diva squealed jumping up and down before handing the other copy to the taller girl, a big picture of Rachel was on the front under the couple's name, all colored in bright pink. That was going to earn few jokes from her teammates, but she was paid for that too.

"That looks…nice." The blonde tried to not cringe at the sight of the calendar in her hand, walking to her own locker she carefully placed it behind one of her biggest books, knowing she would have to pin it in her locker anyway or she'd be on the receiving end of one of Rachel Berry's famous rants.

"Remember to put it up in your locker, now we even have matching calendars to prove our relationship." The brunette held her books against the argyle sweater she was wearing, her smile big enough to light up the whole room that made the soccer player's flutter in her chest.

"I think we caught someone's attention…"The blonde nodded over the girl's shoulder toward the tall football player eyeing them. "If that look could kill, I'd be already dust." She chuckled and slipped her arms around the girl's petite waist, tugging her close enough to place feather like kisses along the column of her throat. "Relax…" Quinn whispered softly and pressed longer kisses against the tanned skin, her hands fisting the fabric of the sweater to keep her against her front, as her eyes moved up to meet the quarterback's ones sending him a wink while she kept herself glued to Rachel's long neck.

The brunette just nodded and draped her own arms around the blonde's neck, circling her head from behind and tangling her small hands into her golden mane, caressing her tresses and keeping her in place against her sensitive spot behind her left ear. She closed her eyes and raised herself on her tiptoes, her own nose nuzzling the player's temple as her breath started itching in her throat. Thoughts filled her mind. Thoughts she had never had when she was dating Finn. She hadn't allowed him to go under the bra, but right now she was craving to feel those gentle lips move down the valley between her breasts, leaving a hot trail along her skin.

"Quinn…" She whispered into her locks, tugging her head off her neck to stare up into her darkened hazel eyes. She licked her own lips and leaned in to brush the tips of their noses together, lips parting to breathe on each other's mouth and as they both moved forward to connect them, but then the bell rang.

"Damn." Quinn groaned pressing a soft kiss against the smaller girl's cheek, she closed her locker and took the books from her girlfriend, walking the brunette to their first class, that they luckily had together. Rachel didn't even bother to steal a glance to the boy behind them, too busy trying to get her breath back under control.

* * *

><p>Lunch time had finally come, after their first period together the new couple had parted ways to attend different classes and rejoin in the cafeteria, where they could take another chance to come out fully to the school body gathered in there and, mostly, to rub their relationship in Santana and Finn's faces. Rachel sat at the usual table with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, the Glee table, and grabbed the lunch box she had brought from home, a vegan burger along with a lettuce and tomatoes salad, since nothing in their cafeteria would fit with her strict vegan diet.<p>

"OMG, why didn't you tell us about you and Quinn? We are your best friends!" Mercedes squealed in surprise and clapped her hands together, she was the Gossip Queen and the more she knew, the better the rumor about the newly formed couple was going to be spread.

"I still can't wrap my mind around the thought, how could someone hot and fashionable like Quinn date you? You wear argyle, for Gucci's sake!" Kurt huffed in protest, he was always immaculate and perfect in his designer clothes, yet he hadn't scored anyone as hot as the blonde captain. He hadn't scored anyone at all. His words dripped of pure jealousy and envy for the little diva, Finn was more at her level but Quinn? Way out of her league.

"Maybe not everyone in this school is obsessed with judging people by the way they are dressed, huh?" Quinn slammed her tray down on the table, making the other occupants jump slightly, Rachel included. "Is this seat taken?" The blonde's voice softened as she addressed herself to the brunette, who could only smile and nod before shifting to the side to make room for her 'girlfriend'.

"Hey you, I didn't recall you were joining us for lunch." Rachel looked at the player who smiled at her girlfriend and placed a delicate kiss on her temple. "I would have cooked you lunch."

"I am afraid I am not in vegan friendly bacon and burgers babe, no matter how hard you try to convert me to it." Quinn chuckled and took a bite of her BLT burger, whimpering as she chewed on the fried bacon in her mouth. "Mmm…"

"But Quinnn…you have no idea how many animals are-" a finger was placed against her moving lips, a soft thumb brushed against her bottom lip to wipe the tomato sauce left there from the girl's food.

"I need the energy on the field Rach, you can give me a lecture afterwards." The taller girl used her left hand to eat her burger and draped her right arm around the girl's shoulders, tugging her against her side in a protective manner. "As far as it concerns my seating arrangement, we said I'd join you and your friends here on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. On the remaining days, you are more than welcomed at my soccer team's table, the girls are dying to meet you."

"You are right, it must have slipped out of my mind. We have to prepare for the Sectionals and Mr. Schue's main purpose in life is to keep me in the background, not understanding how bad that affects the club and lowers our chances to win." She whined against her girlfriend's shoulder, who nodded and rubbed her lower back affectionately, running her fingers in circles against the fabric of her sweater.

"If you haven't noticed that yet, Rachel, it's the Glee club not Rachel Berry's back up club." Artie lifted his face from his meatballs and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, looking around the table he saw the gossip Queens nod in agreement, ready to back him up.

"I am afraid I have to interrupt this brilliant speech against my girlfriend, who is apparently misbehaving and whining over her teacher. As far as I know, a teacher who didn't waste a minute to just drop the club when he had his pathetic Acafellas thing going on, yet you are turning against Rachel who is the soul of your club and who keeps it together. She could have dropped you on your ass as soon the slushie attacks increased, don't you think we all know she is on the first line of fire when it comes to the popularity war?" Quinn sat up straighter and raised both of her eyebrows, her hand steadying her path against the girl's back. "But no, she fights for her dreams and your dreams, cause if it wasn't for her putting this club together, you'd still sit alone in your room singing along with some Britney Spears song." She didn't want to cause a scene but she had really enough of people throwing shit at Rachel, whether she was her girlfriend or not, the brunette didn't deserve such a treatment, especially from her supposed friends. "If you don't want to listen to her venting out, we can find another seating arrangement for the two of us."

"Wow…" it was the first time the Asian girl's voice was heard in the group, she couldn't help but smile in awe and admiration for the blonde soccer player who had stood up for the diva, for the first time ever. "I like you, hope you'll stay around Quinn."

"Thanks Tina." The taller girl's tone softened visibly, her eyes shifted to the silent brunette beside her who turned her head to place a soft peck on her still frowning lips, she didn't know if she was following some kind of script or acting on her feelings. All she knew that even a small peck from Rachel Berry was worth it a whole year of slushie facials or bad mouthing for her. What did that mean? That Quinn was already in trouble with her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you so much for your Alerts and Reviews! enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

5 days together had gone by since they had agreed to a fake relationship, surprisingly enough the two girls hadn't found it hard to get along and know more about each other; they took any chance they could to spend quality time together, in and out of school where they could be more natural, not forcing PDAs or affectionate gestures, only to earn some kind of reaction from the tall quarterback. Since their first lunch in the cafeteria, the two girls had shared more lunches or car rides together and at night, the brunette had planned a tight date schedule that required movie nights or maybe just a stroll in the park, find a bench and sip a cup of coffee sitting side by side.

Rachel was born to be an actress, she was fully aware of that and this circumstance was another way to improve her acting skills, getting ready for her Juilliard application but what surprised her the most was the natural way Quinn was taking her role. She had heard rumors about the blonde being an Ice Queen, interested in getting in girls' pants only to discard them away the morning after, not bothering to call or talk to the ex-bedmate who couldn't help but just move on. She had never thought the soccer captain could be so devoted and adjust so easily to a more romantic role, taking her out on a schedule was something but keeping her entertained was something the brunette hadn't planned at all. She didn't know how Quinn had found out so many things about her: from the favorite movie, to the passion for ancient bookstores or maybe the swings in the playground, where she used to spend so much time when she was just a kid. She just knew. Something that not even Finn, her real boyfriend, had bothered to do when they were still together.

"Rach, we already talked about this. I am not going to give up on my daily bacon dose for this…" The blonde looked down in her plate, they were enjoying lunch in the Berry household since both the girl's parents were out for the weekend.

"It's healthy and will provide you the same energy that bacon does, trust me Quinn. I swear it doesn't taste any different from the thing you are so addicted to, you have no idea how many poor pigs are slaughtered in order for you to eat your bacon!" Rachel huffed and sat on the stool beside her, using her fork she dug down into her own salad happily eating her healthy tofu and seitan salad.

"When I agreed to become you fake girlfriend, I didn't think this would be part of the deal. You don't pay me enough for me to becoming vegan." The blonde groaned under her breath and closed her eyes as she brought the fork to her mouth, tasting a small bite of her fake bacon. "Ugh…"

"Don't be such a baby, I know people who ate worse." The diva rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from beside her, sitting the bills on the counter beside the player. "Here your 75$, may I suggest you to make a good use of this money Quinn? Maybe saving for your college or investing them in some books, you never cease to learn and-"

"I appreciate the suggestion Rachel, but I already know what to do with my money." Her tone wasn't meant to be so harsh, but she really loathed when people took her choices for granted. If only she knew what she'd do with the money, but she couldn't tell her. "I forgot I have to do something for my coach, I'll see you on Monday." The blonde stood up and grabbed her duffel bag from the floor, she walked to the foyer and opened the main door just in time to find a tall black man standing in the doorway in front of her. "Good evening, Mr. Berry."

"Quinn Fabray! It's been ages since I last saw you, you weren't taller than 4"5 maybe." The man wrapped her in a soft hug, before releasing the uncomfortable girl who looked down at her own chucks. "If you were in a rush, I won't keep you any longer. But don't be a stranger, next time we can catch up."

"I'd love that Mr. Berry." She smiled politely at him and threw one last smile at the brunette watching the exchange with curiosity. "I'll pick you up for school on Monday, have a good week end Rach." With that said she walked out of the door toward her own car, to go home.

"Care to explain why Quinn Fabray was having lunch here? I didn't know you were friends."Leroy asked softly knowing how hard it had been for his daughter to make friends in that high school.

"We are working on a science project together, Daddy" she was quite surprised by the blonde's sudden departure, probably she had pushed a button the girl didn't want to talk about. She turned around to go upstairs to her room. "She is genuinely nice to me, not like any of the other popular kids."

"She is a good kid, despite her family tribulations. She is making her way out in the best way ever, on her own." The black man walked into the kitchen, leaving an even more puzzled brunette behind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Valentine's day had always been hell for Rachel, having spent it alone with no cards in her lockers nor chocolate boxes waiting on her desk in any of her classrooms. This year was going to be different, after being dumped by Finn two weeks prior the famous date, she had lost any hope to live it better than the previous years until she came up with that plan. She was going to be in charge, planning every small detail to have her first perfect Valentine's day.

She had asked Quinn to pick her up earlier so they could have breakfast together in a nearby coffee place, they had sat in a booth across from each other sharing a vegan friendly milkshake and the blonde hadn't made any protest. Probably the chocolate taste was enough to mask the soy milk the blonde didn't like so much. They had driven to school, together and walked hand in hand to her locker, where she had found a small gift from the soccer captain. Yes she had asked the girl to get her a surprise, but she didn't know it was going to be a special edition of Funny Girls, with cast interviews and the studio tracks.

She squealed happily throwing her arms around her 'girlfriend's' neck whose arms had moved around her smaller waist, they held on each other and shared a series of soft and short pecks on the lips, whispering against each other's mouth and making it look alike they were lost in their perfect world. If only people had heard their whispered conversation, they would have overheard what Rachel Berry was planning for the rest of their day, informing Quinn. Nothing was going to spoil her day.

Nothing but Finn Hudson's kissing booth. When he came up with that idea, they were in Glee club and of course Mr. Schue was sporting a ten thousand watts smile when it came to his pupil. The guy he saw himself into, why shouldn't he agree with his idea to raise money for the club in order to go to the Sectionals? She shouldn't have let him get to her. She had Quinn. The blonde captain was way more attractive and hotter than Finn Hudson with his dull smile and stupid height that made her look alike a dwarf.

She needed to keep that in mind. Quinn versus Finn. When she spotted her girlfriend in the hallway, she just skipped to her and pulled in a long kiss. Not the usual pecks they shared in the hallways or at lunch. A long, passionate, heart shattering kiss against the lockers that left both girls breathless and craving for more. The soccer captain kept her firm hold on the brunette's hips, pulling her closer to plant another kiss on her reddened and swollen lips, this time softer and gentler. The sort of kiss they were used to share.

"Hmm Rachel, not that I am complaining but what was that for?" Quinn whispered against the singer's lips, leaning in she brushed their mouths together and used the tip of her tongue to trace her bottom lip, earning a low moan from her counterpart.

"I just thought that a week of hand-holding and pecks on the lips was more than enough, it is time for us to progress to a further exploration of PDAs if we want people to fully believe we are together. It's Valentine's day after all, I've seen couple practically dry humping against the lockers and I don't see how a deeper kiss can hurt us." She smiled softly, her fingers running through the golden mane, freeing her of her high ponytail.

"So it has nothing to do with Finn Hudson's kissing booth huh?" Quinn raised her eyebrow knowingly "It's fine Rachel, you don't owe me your heart's loyalty so you can be honest with me. It's just a job…" She muttered to herself, trying to keep that thought in mind since her heart didn't want to get over the feelings the diva made her feel.

"I'm afraid my acting skills aren't as good as I thought they'd be; the kissing booth upsets me very much cause he dared to come to me saying all he could offer me was a peck on the cheek, but it could have made an exception for you." She sighed and rested her head against the girl's collarbone, her fingers playing with the collar of polo shirt clinging to it.

"That son of a bitch. I'll make sure to give him a taste of his own medicine, you'll see how much he is going to like when my teammates will spread some nice rumor about him giving mono." The blonde chuckled and dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Concerning the money, I'll ask my Coach to give up on some of our enormous budget in favor of your club."

"You'd really do that for the Glee club?" Rachel looked up into her hazel eyes with a wide smile, her fingers tightened around Quinn pulling her down for another soft kiss. "You are the best fake girlfriend ever…"

"I could be even better if you wanted me to be a real one…" the soccer captain whispered to herself and just held the brunette in her arms, she was definitely screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you so much for your reviews...hope you are still interested :) keep reading and reviewing! :D

CHAPTER 4

The more Rachel spent time with Quinn, the easier it was becoming to deal with Finn and Santana, who weren't going as strong as they hoped to. The brunette had planned each move, dates included but somehow the soccer player always managed to add some of her own, surprising the diva with small romantic gestures that made butterflies appear in the girl's stomach. Tonight hadn't been an exception too.

When Rachel had asked Quinn to take her out for a date, since it was Friday and their weekend had officially begun, the blonde had showed up on her doorstep with two tickets for a local production of The Phantom of the Opera at the community theater downtown. She knew the singer would have never turned down the chance to watch one of her favorite musicals, so the blonde had escorted her to their destination after grabbing a cup of hot chocolate to bring along. Everything was on the captain, who had stopped taking the brunette's money soon after their Valentine's day together, claiming she didn't need to be paid at all. She was doing a favor to a good friend.

The walk back from the theater was not too long, but it gave them time enough to talk about the performance. Well, Rachel was doing most of the talk and Quinn just listened, keeping her soft smile on as she took in every excited word the brunette was letting out of her mouth. The air had visibly chilled and she could see how the diva tried to keep herself from gritting her teeth and wrap herself more in her coat, but it wasn't providing her any warmth. The soccer captain shook her head playfully and slipped her own letterman jacket off, draping it over the girl's shivering shoulders who visibly relaxed under the newly added warmth.

"Quinn! What are you doing? You are going to catch a cold and you know our deal doesn't include me being your personal nurse." Rachel tried to slip it off, but the taller girl kept it in place and smiled at her.

"I should have thought of including that in my part of the deal, you'd be a pretty hot nurse." Quinn winked at her companion, watching the blush tint her reddened cheeks before going on. "I am used to colder temperature, so it's not really a problem for me."

"Thank you." The diva whispered and took the girl's slightly bigger hand in her own, slipping it inside the pocket of the letterman jacket, she hoped that somehow it would keep the player warm. They kept walking side by side till they reached the Berry's front door, the soccer player walked her to the porch and they both stood under the familiar warm light. "I had a lovely evening, thanks for taking me there."

"I'd be a bad fake girlfriend if it wasn't nice to spend time with me." Quinn chuckled sadly and ran a hand through her long locks, shifting from one foot to another she looked down at the brunette who was still wearing her jacket.

"You know what I mean, we might not be real girlfriends but still I had a great time with a good friend." The brunette stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against the angle of her mouth, that curled up in a soft smile. "Text me when you get home."

"I will do, keep the jacket." The captain smiled and walked backwards toward her own car, after sending one more glance to the other girl she slipped in the driver's seat and sped off into the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two more months had gone by in their deal. Two months of public PDAs and friendly dates, that always ended on the brunette's porch sharing a soft kiss on the cheek before they parted ways. Two months that Quinn Fabray took to realize she had fallen for Rachel Berry and that her job wasn't a job anymore. It wasn't a task. She enjoyed spending time with the brunette, she missed her when they weren't together and she longed for more time together, the hell her trainings or the attempts to make Finn Hudson jealous, she wanted the girl all to herself. She needed to talk to Rachel about the new development in their fake relationship, approach the brunette and pour her heart out in front of her. Maybe she could have a chance, after all. Maybe she wasn't second to Finn Hudson and she could compete to win the singer's heart over.

She just needed the perfect chance to do that. That came shaped in the form of two words: Spring Dance. She was going to take the brunette to the dance, talk to her during or afterwards and maybe by the end of the night, their agreement would have been totally off replaced by a real relationship, this time. She knew every girl wanted to attend the event, she had been asked several times both by guys and girls but there was just one girl she wanted to go with: Rachel.

"Hey Rach" Quinn found the brunette in the auditorium, trying a new solo for the Glee club since the Sectionals were close, the singer spent more time there practicing to go from being good to simply outstanding.

"Hi Quinn! I haven't seen you at lunch, should I remind you the benefits coming from a rigid meal schedule? Skipping lunch is not healthy, mostly for an athlete like you." The brunette watched the girl hoist herself up onto the stage, her toned arms flexing under the pressure and she even got a glimpse of taut abs where the polo shirt had ridden up. She couldn't help but lick her lips in appreciation.

"You don't have to worry, I had a quick lunch after my practice. Coach kept us longer to discuss a new strategy for the upcoming match." The player looked around the stage, she spotted the big black piano sitting in the middle of the stage and music sheets strewn all over it or the floor. "Rachel, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the Spring Dance with me, tomorrow." The blonde settled her eyes on the diva, whose soft smile turned into a wide one before she literally jumped in her arms. "Whoa. Had I known you'd get so excited, I would have asked sooner."

"Oh Quinn! You realize what that means? We'll be attending an official gathering as couple, it will boost our status and Finn will get even more jealous, I never went to any special event with him!" Rachel was too happy to notice the sadness washing over the blonde player, who quickly replaced with a perfect fake smile.

"Of course Rachel, I thought you'd still appreciate me asking in a proper way. I know how much you care about etiquette." The captain pulled back to drop a soft kiss on the girl's temple, her arms fell at her sides before slipping her own hands inside the pocket of her jeans. " We can discuss the details later, I have to stop by at the Coach's office before going to class."

"Sure, sure. I'll figure everything out and I'll tell you later, as we agreed this is on me. No arguing." The diva said in a stern yet playful tone, hoping to get a small chuckle or protest from the other girl who only nodded and jumped off the stage, gracefully. She watched the girl's retreating form disappear into the darkness of the auditorium, leaving her somehow disappointed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel took her time to gather her music sheets once the Glee club session was over, she had witnessed the cold air between Santana and Finn, both sitting on each end of the class when days prior they could barely keep hands off each other. The renewed attention from the quarterback stirred something inside, she didn't know if it was love or just some stupid crush she still held onto, yet she couldn't shrug the conflicted thoughts she had about the guy and the soccer captain. What happened with the blonde earlier that day wasn't something she was totally okay with, she knew the blonde kept things to herself but there was something definitely different in the way the blonde was acting. She hated being in the dark. She didn't know how to deal with closeted Quinn. They were supposed to fake their relationship, but for some odd reason she felt like it was going past those boundaries in a different territory. Somewhere they hadn't explored yet and maybe they weren't even ready for.

She couldn't understand why the blonde had stopped taking her money, paying for their dates herself but when she thought they were getting closer, then something happened and they were back to being friends, pretending to be together when everyone else was watching. She was confused. She knew Quinn was her first, real good friend but no one was willing to go through fake dates, no intimacy aside from few sporadic kisses for nothing. Why was the blonde doing that? Money was out of the question. She was pretty sure the soccer captain hadn't fooled around with anyone else since they had sealed their deal, so what was in for Quinn? People like her didn't hang out with Losers like Rachel for nothing. A prank? A sordid plan to humiliate her? She couldn't believe Quinn was such a good actress. The last thing left: pity. Rachel hated that word itself, it was as disrespectful as a slushie thrown in her face. She needed to talk to Quinn and understand what was going on.

"Hey Rachel." A familiar deep voice startled her from her thoughts about Quinn, turning around she faced her ex who was smiling down at her. The same smile he used to charm her with, something she was actually finding pretty infuriating and dull. "Are you okay?"

"Hi back Finn. I am fine, thank you. I was merely thinking about tomorrow night's dance, dress hair and shoes. You know, girly stuff." There was no point in sharing the truth with someone who cared about his videogames more than his girlfriend's needs. "Are you and Santana okay?"

"We are on a sort of break, I think she is mad at me because I didn't ask about the dance and she was the only Cheerio with an official date. But you know me, I'd rather stay home watching a football match." He shrugged and adjusted the strap of his backpack. "You'd understand, you always did." He reached up and cupped her cheek in his big palm, brushing her skin with his rougher thumb.

"Such a shame you let her go huh?" Quinn husky and angry voice stopped him from going any further, she was livid and jealous. How could he dare to touch her girlfriend like that? She stepped up in between the two exes and crossed her arms over her chest, staring up into his dark brown eyes. "So this is the reason why you are running late…" the blonde threw a glance at Rachel over her shoulder, who looked away ashamed.

"Hey dude, we were just talking. No need to go all cavewoman on her." Finn chuckled standing full height, probably trying to intimidate the shorter blonde who kept his gaze and pursed her lips in a thinner line.

"You listen to me, dude. Keep your hands off my girlfriend." Quinn poked him into his flat chest, raising her eyebrow to prove her point, even further.

"Or what? You don't own her, she can talk to whoever she wants." He pushed her back easily, watching her stumble on her own feet before regaining her balance and shoving him back harder, sending him against the chairs into the room.

"Stay away, Hudson." Quinn growled lowly at him, taking her girlfriend's hand she led her out of the choir room trying to keep her anger down, not wanting to kick the shit out of the quarterback.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What was that about? You could've hurt him!" Rachel found the strength to raise her voice at the other girl, once they were in the safety of her car. "I am not a possession Quinn, nor I condone the use of violence to solve things."

"Hurt him? He is a football player. He is tackled on the field by guys who weights 20 times more than me and you are worried I could have hurt him?" She shook her head starting the car, she couldn't believe Rachel would still take his side. "Why you even care? He dumped you!"

"Don't you remember the whole point of this, Quinn? I was getting closer to him, once again and you just ruined our moment for god knows what reason." The brunette scoffed throwing her hands up in defeat, she really didn't understand why the blonde was even upset in the first place.

"Such a big step, if it had been Santana walking on you two you'd be covered in slushies and he'd be peeing himself on." She snorted making a turn, her angry eyes still on the road and the grip on the steering wheel were signs of how high her anger was getting. "He doesn't deserve you Rachel. He will get you back and once he is done playing, he will discard you to the side to go back to Santana. People like him doesn't belong with someone like you!"

"What's that supposed to mean Quinn? That I am too low in the social ladder to get with someone like him? He loves me and as soon as he dumps Santana, your job will be done so you can go back to people like you instead of hanging out with me for pity!" Rachel bolted out of the car, as soon as they were parked into the driveway.

"Fuck! Fuck!"Quinn hit the steering wheel with her palms before speeding away from the Berry's driveway. "Stupid feelings. Stupid Finn Hudson!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviews, hope you are still interested...if so, please leave a review! :) thank you!**

CHAPTER 5

The following morning the soccer player showed up at the brunette's house at her usual time, she knocked on the front door and expected to be greeted by an angry diva but she found Leroy's taller and definitely masculine form standing there.

"Hey Leroy, is Rachel ready?" The blonde quickly scanned the foyer and the living room for any trace of the diva, but she couldn't see or even hear her loud voice. "I am here to pick her up for school."

"I know the routine Quinn, but I am afraid this morning she took advantage of another car to go to school." The tall man sighed stepping aside to let the other girl in, he watched a frown wash over the taller girl's face who followed him in the kitchen.

"Did she take her car? I thought it was still at the car shop." Quinn sat on her usual stool, a plate of bacon and eggs waiting for her along with a glass of orange juice.

"She went with that guy, Finn Hudson I think. She said they needed to go earlier for Glee rehearsal so he had offered to drive her, instead." Leroy smiled lovingly when his husband walked into the kitchen, dressed to go to the court. "Good morning honey, coffee and a bagel are ready."

"Thank you dear and good morning Quinn, it's nice seeing you." Hiram Berry was a smaller man, very similar to Rachel for his height and character, no doubt the brunette was a feisty one; Hiram was known for being one of the best lawyers in the whole State.

"Good morning Hiram, I dropped by for Rachel but guess Finn Hudson beat me to it. Nothing new…" She muttered as she finished her juice, earning a sympathetic look from both men who thought the blonde would definitely treat their daughter better than anyone else would.

"My two cents? You need to fight for her, Quinn. Rachel loves being at the center of people's attention, being an only child hasn't helped at all but it's who she is; don't get me wrong, I love my daughter but she can be such a spoiled kid. Still, if you think she deserves better than a stupid quarterback, then go for it and don't hold back." Hiram squeezed her shoulder affectionately before grabbing his briefcase, slipping out of the front door.

"He is right, you know. I see the way you look at her when you come here in the morning or just drop her at the front door at the end of the night, she definitely feels something for you even if she is scared to admit she was wrong about her ex. She is stubborn and hates being wrong, she has idolized Finn so much that she doesn't want to see the truth." Leroy gave her an encouraging smile. "Show her your best."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brunette singer was walking down the half empty hallways, the rehearsal hadn't gone as smooth as she had planned, Finn hadn't even attempted to make a move on her since he was back to Santana's side, whose paws were all over him. She could even see the drool at the corner of his mouth, when the Latina swayed sexily in the middle of the stage or danced against him, not minding the catcalls or Mr. Schue telling them to move off each other. She didn't know what she was hoping for when the boy picked her up earlier that morning. Maybe trying to understand why she got so upset about Quinn interrupting them the previous day. Or maybe just suppressing the feelings that were surfacing thanks to the blonde in question. She hadn't even bothered to call the soccer player and tell her she didn't need to be picked up, probably she'd have to face some angry lecture from her supposed girlfriend, she totally deserved that.

Shaking her head she walked to her locker, opening it she didn't even notice the two football players approaching her from behind. She was too lost in her thoughts about her complicated love life to realize she had to move, until she was face pressed into the metal lockers and another form stood between her and her attackers. She realized it was Quinn when it was too late. The blonde stepped forward to face the cold liquid thrown at her face, trying to shield the brunette as much as she could with her slightly bigger and taller frame.

"QUINN!" Rachel squealed in surprise, few drops of the purple and pink slushies landed on her black shoes staining them, but it was nothing compared to the amount of beverage the blonde captain had been showered with.

"Fabray! What the hell are you doing?" Dave Karofsky was fully aware the blonde was not one of the targets, she was as powerful as Santana was and he really didn't want to deal with an angry Quinn Fabray, the last time someone angered her they had ended up into the nurse office with two black eyes and a busted lip.

"Apparently taking a shower…" Quinn chuckled and looked down at her stained clothes, licking her lips she tasted the purple slushie that had landed on her face. "Grape. My favorite, thanks guys. I was thirsty."

"You weren't meant to take it…damn it!" Azimio threw the empty cups on the floor and ran down the hallways followed by the other football player, disappearing around the corner as fast as they could.

"Have you lost your mind? That was for me!" The brunette circled the drenched girl, whose smile turned from a sarcastic to a soft one, she stayed true to her words. Rachel was worth it every slushie attack she could take.

"It's not written in stone Rachel, as your girlfriend we are supposed to share. It was about time someone stepped up for you and I plan to make this stupid ritual stop as soon as possible." The blonde cupped her face with her purple hand, staring down into her dark orbs she couldn't help but fall deeper for the singer who still held her gaze. "Can you help me cleaning myself up? I should have clean clothes in my locker room but I have never dealt with slushie before."

"Of course Quinn, it's the least I can do for you." The singer kissed her palm and grabbed her bathroom necessities, before following the blonde captain down the hallways to the locker room. She could skip the first period for once.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The long process of getting slushie out of the hair wasn't as long as she remembered it was, maybe cause she was doing it on someone else's hair that wasn't hers; the brunette had managed to learn how to deal with slushie facials, it was a daily routine so that's why she had more change of clothes stored neatly in her locker. The two girls were currently standing in the female team locker rooms, the blonde could have showered of course but it would have taken her more time. The clothes she had on were enough to prevent the rest of her body from being stained in the sugar beverage, she grabbed her spare clothes from her own locker and started undressing herself, not minding the singer with her.

"Quinn! You could have warned me!" Rachel blushed profusely, her eyes couldn't help but roam up and down the girl's front, from her full breasts covered in a sport bra down to her toned abs, that made her want to roam her hands all over.

"I am sorry, I am used to change with the other girls." Quinn chuckled and went on her task of changing her clothes, she was slipping a pair of ripped jeans on after dumping the ruined pair into her duffel bag. "I will probably have to trash these clothes, slushie is impossible to wash away."

"Maybe I could take care of that? I learned few tricks, otherwise I'd have the need to buy another wardrobe each time I get slushied and my college fund will be gone before senior year." The brunette turned around just when the blonde was buttoning her shirt up, she could still get a glimpse of those marble abs that were seriously testing her self-control.

"Thank you, take your time with them." The captain slipped her shoes back on and sat down on the bench, to tie the strings together. "I dropped at your place this morning, I didn't know you had already made plans."

"I…I am sorry Quinn, but I forgot I had an early rehearsal with the club and Finn offered to pick me up on his way here." Rachel shifted from one foot to another in front of the girl, whose eyes were still casted down to hide the disappointment and the hurt about being replaced by the guy.

"It's fine Rach. If you can give me a head up, next time, I'd appreciate 15 more minutes of sleep." Quinn closed her eyes briefly, getting a hold of herself she raised her own gaze to meet those saddened chocolate eyes. "I am not mad, I promise you."

"It was totally disrespectful of me, I should have thought that you might have dropped off but after our disagreement, yesterday, I assumed we'd go on our ways." The diva played with her own fingers when soft hands took hers, she was tugged down in the other girl's lap who circled her back with her toned arms preventing her from going anywhere.

"Even if we disagree on something, it doesn't change anything. I am your friend and what I said about Finn was none of my business, really. I just hate seeing you hurt because of him." Quinn whispered softly, her left hand moved from around the girl's side to tuck her brown locks behind her right ear. "I care deeply about you Rachel and if you-"

"Hey Quinn. I heard what happened earlier, are you okay?" Sam Evans chose that moment to walk into the locker room, not caring if he wasn't allowed inside. He just needed to check on his best friend, he had promised her to have her back so he was going to deal with those football jocks himself.

"Damn it Evans…" The blonde captain muttered under her breath before raising her angered eyes toward her worried best friend, how could she stay mad at him? He was just looking out for her. "I am fine Sam, just an earlier Spring Dance party."

"I should go to class, I already skipped my first period." Rachel slipped out of the momentarily distracted embrace, grabbing her own bag she draped it over her shoulder and dropped a soft kiss on the girl's damp temple. "I'll see you in the parking lot after school Quinn, we need to go over the dance's schedule for tonight. Have a good day Sam." She moved past the two friends who raised their eyebrows in puzzlement, was Rachel in such a rush since the beginning?

"Did I interrupt something?" The blonde guy leaned against the metal lockers, watching with curiosity as his friend sighed deeply and ran a hand through her long wet hair. "You should blow your hair dry or you'll catch a cold."

"I was going to tell her Sam, but somehow it's never a good moment." Quinn grabbed a towel and started rubbing her hair with that, she felt another pair of hands on her scalp replacing her movements with a softer one. "What should I do?"

"You have tonight to make her feel special and you can talk to her. Then, if Hudson needs to be taught a lesson you can count me in." Sam kissed her forehead softly before gathering her in his own arms, comforting her the best he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for your reviews and alerts, keep on rewiewing! :) thank you!**

CHAPTER 6

The blonde captain stood at the bottom of the staircase, her fingers playing with the corsage she had gotten for the brunette who was still upstairs applying the last touches. She had chosen to go for a short red dress, her hair half up and down on her shoulders, framing her face; she had made sure her car was washed inside out so that could be a perfect way of transportation for the night.

"Quinn, you look gorgeous tonight but I am sure you've heard that before." Leroy pulled the girl in a soft embrace, dropping a gentle kiss against her temple he released his grip only to take a picture with his digital camera.

"Dear, we said no pictures!" Hiram appeared behind him, circling around his tall husband he pulled her in another warm embrace that lasted longer than the previous one. "But I definitely agree with Leroy, you are absolutely gorgeous, you definitely took after your mother. I believe you'll be the best couple of the night."

"Thank you, but I just try to look my best to match someone else's beauty." Quinn blushed lightly before adverting her eyes from the smiling men, she couldn't help but stop breathing when she spotted the girl in question at the top of the staircase. She was simply breathtaking. The captain gulped an invisible lump in her throat before stepping forward, she held her hand out helping the brunette descend the last steps. "You are simply stunning Rachel, the ghost of Audrey Hepburn."

"You are too kind and not bad yourself." Rachel smiled widely at her date, but when her eyes landed on the gardenia adorning her wrist her heart couldn't help but flutter in excitement. She knew perfectly what Gardenia meant, did Quinn do? Part of her hoped so. "So, shall we go?"

"Your chariot awaits." The taller girl opened the front door for her and let her walk out first, following her down the driveway to her car. Stepping around the brunette, she took hold of the handle and opened the passenger door for her, bowing lightly in a more effectively romantic gesture. "My lady…"

"Such a gentlewoman." Rachel chuckled softly, she waved at both of her dads who wore big smiles on their faces as they watched Quinn get in the car, buckling up and starting the perfectly clean vehicle. They knew the blonde had gone through all those efforts to make an impression on the brunette, so they just hoped it wouldn't go to waste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dance had been pretty good, for the first time Rachel hadn't not attended the event cause she hadn't been invited. She was right there, in the middle of dancing room, swaying and moving along the beat with none but Quinn Fabray, one of the most wanted girls in the whole school. She was happy. She had a genuine friend and, yes, the blonde totally confused, but for the rest of the night she was willing to push those thoughts aside and enjoy the night with her date. The blonde girl had been none but a perfect girlfriend, helping her out of the car or getting her a drink before she even asked. They had a light and funny conversation, not the forced ones filled by uncomfortable silence. She was enjoying herself and she was finally at ease in a totally different setting, somewhere she hadn't practiced to be ready for. She was acting on the instinct.

"Hey Rachel! Quinn!" Tina walked up to the couple, pulling each girl in a quick hug before latching herself around her boyfriend's arm, Mike Chang, football player and active dancer of the Glee club. "I believe you two know Mike, right?"

"Hey Mike." Quinn nodded toward the guy with a soft smile, her own arm moved to circle her girlfriend's waist pulling her against her own side, after all they were still pretending to be a couple. "You look beautiful Tina."

"Thank you, I could same the same about you two. You look fantastic together." The Asian girl smiled at the couple, watching them snuggle against each other was something that really made her heart melt in happiness. She had always disliked how Rachel and Finn looked together, but with Quinn everything seemed to fall right in place.

"That's because my girlfriend's looks provides enough beauty for the two of us." The blonde leaned down to brush her lips against the brunette's in a soft and short kiss, although it was long enough to make her eyes flutter closed and speed her own heartbeat up.

"You are so sweet Quinn." The singer pressed another soft kiss on her addictive lips, her own hands had raised to cup the girl's cheeks holding her face in place as they exchanged quick pecks in the middle of the dance floor. The two girls were going to lose themselves in the kiss when something broke the peaceful mood on the dance floor, both of them stood straight up when they saw Santana and one of Quinn's teammates shouting at each other by the bar.

"What the hell you think you are doing whore? Stay away from him!" The Head Cheerio pushed the other brunette back, watching her stumble into the bar counter. "And you! What were you thinking? You are with me, dumbass!" She pointed her finger at the tall guy who had stood silent for the whole time.

"It was nothing Santana, no need to go crazy on everyone here." Finn shrugged lightly, his eyes moved away from her intense and fierce gaze, finding Rachel's puzzled ones just for a moment. "You sleep with half of my football teams and I can't dance with another girl?"

"I used to do that stupid jerk. I have been faithful to you for some weird reason that I can't even think of right now, thought we were both in this." The Latina stepped into his face, pushing against his flat chest with all of her strength.

"Hey Ice Queen, why don't you cool down?" The forgotten soccer player grabbed the whole punch bowl, throwing it at the cheerleader's face soaking her from head to toe. "Bet it hurts to be on the receiving end of a slushie facial huh?"

"You bitch!" Santana pushed her wet hair off her face before jumping on the other girl, they both tumbled to the wet floor, rolling around as they tugged each other's hair or raised their hands to slap and push the other away. There was a crowd gathered around the two fighting girls, yet no one was going to do anything to stop them from seriously injuring each other.

"What are you waiting for? Break them apart!" Quinn left Rachel's side to exercise her captain's duties, she pushed through the jocks' crowd around the fighting girls and grabbed onto her teammate's waist, lifting her off the cheerleader not without some effort. She tried to keep her friend away from the Latina, who was held back by Brittany and two other Cheerios; they were still throwing insults at each other, pushing against their restraints to meet halfway and keep on fighting each other. "Enough Kelly!" The blonde captain barked into her friend's ear, after being hit in the gut by a flying elbow she really had enough of their 'shit'. "Let's go cool down and you are off the field for two weeks." Quinn found Rachel's worried gaze with her own as she effectively dragged the reluctant brunette toward the bathrooms, watching the other girls doing the same with Santana.

Rachel watched in awe how the blonde girl pushed her own interests aside, wearing her captain's clothes to take care of her team and, in this case, of her team mate who had gotten herself in trouble with Santana. No one like to mess up with the Head Cheerio, there had always been a mutual peace between cheerleaders and the soccer team, not wanting a bigger fight for popularity blow out of proportion in the hallways. The brunette wanted to follow her date into the girl's bathroom, making sure she was okay after witnessing the blow she had received from the angered Kelly; but she was stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Rachel." Finn Hudson scratched the back of his head in guilt, he was the reason why the fight had started in the first place. "What a fight huh?"

"That's all you have to say? Really? Finn, as much as I don't like Santana's behavior in this school, she didn't deserve to be treated that way. If you didn't want to stay faithful to your relationship, you should have said so instead of leading her on or asking someone else to dance, when she was supposed to be your designed date for the night." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, staring up into his deep eyes she couldn't help but think he was looking so good in his tuxedo. As much as she wanted to push her feelings for him aside, somehow they always managed to resurface.

"Things between me and Santana have been off for a while, Rachel. I really thought she was cheating on me and we both are aware of the reason why we got together in the first place: popularity. But it was a mistake. You don't start a relationship with someone to boost your popularity or get revenge on someone, you should do that because you like someone else and you think you could be good together." He stepped closer to her, his hands slowly uncrossing her arms to lace their fingers.

"What is your point, Finn?" The singer's voice faltered, she couldn't keep her angry tone on for longer because she was suddenly reminded of how sweet the guy in front of her could be. The good memories they had shared together.

"I made a mistake Rachel. I made several mistakes, but the biggest one was letting you go. I know you are with Quinn now, but if you gave me a chance I could prove you how good I think we are together. We are co-captains in Glee and no one gets me like you do." The football player stepped forward, his hands led her arms around his shoulders tugging the smaller girl against his front. "May I have this dance?" He whispered softly in her ear. She was speechless and confused, she just rested her head against his chest swaying slowly along with a less upbeat song, completely forgetting about where she was. Forgetting about Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the delay..hope you are still interested! :D**

CHAPTER 7

Quinn stood in the doorway of the gym, her eyes watering when they landed on the object of her affection in Finn Hudson's arms, the guy she had been hired for in the first place. The same guy she had always disliked but now loathed with all she got. She clenched her fists at her sides, she had stupidly hoped that at the end of the night Rachel would have been able to see her, for who she really was. Someone she could be with. Someone who was willing to love her with all she could offer and some more. But it was just a stupid fantasy, obviously the brunette couldn't really see she had stopped doing her job time ago. Maybe she didn't want to see that at all.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Sam rested his hand on her bare shoulder, his own eyes landing on the couple swaying together in the middle of the dance floor. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do, Sam? Obviously, she made her choice." Quinn shook her head, sighing deeply she waited for the music to stop to walk across the room, she needed to retrieve her purse before leaving this dance that had turned out to be a perfect disaster. She only wanted to get the hell out of there and forget everything else.

"Quinn I…" Rachel stepped out of that daze when her eyes got a glimpse of the blonde approaching them, part of her really hoped she wouldn't make another scene, they had enough for the whole night. "We were just dancing…"

"Spare me the lies Rachel, it's pretty obvious it wasn't just dancing." The blonde chuckled sadly and checked the contents of her purse before turning around to leave the crowded room, whose eyes were all on them now. "It was just stupid of me to think you'd ever get over him, guess I just fit with my hair color."

"Don't say that, you are not stupid. I just…if you let me explain-" the singer stepped closer to the girl, reaching for her hands only to have her step back, as if her touch had burnt her. "Quinn, please."

"No, Rachel. I don't have to listen to you feeding me up with excuses about getting caught in the moment or shit like that, it's pretty obvious you are never going to look around for someone else who, probably, could love you ten thousands better than him. But why should you do that? You have Finn Hudson, the most mediocre quarterback in the whole McKinley's history who has joined the Glee club only to grant himself a potential scholarship out of this town; the same guy who didn't waste any minute to get together with Santana Lopez, after he dumped you because he couldn't keep up with someone who didn't worship the ground he walked." Quinn raised her voice staring at the silent guy whose anger was rising at each word escaping from her mouth. "The same guy who complained about the lack of, what you called it – oh right – getting some from his frigid and self-absorbed girlfriend, losing his V-card to the Head Cheerio the night after he broke up with the above mentioned girl." Her tone grew angrier and colder, shifting her hazel eyes between the two silent and shocked brunettes. "The same guy who will probably settle down with owning a car shop and playing house with the first girl who will be willing to take his shit without talking back. I thought you had bigger dreams than being the perfect Stepford wife, but guess we all make mistakes when we fall for someone." The soccer player shook her own head and walked away from the couple only to be stopped by Finn's hand on her arm. "You better keep your dirty paws off me, Hudson."

"Or what Quinn? You'll vomit your frustration on me like few minutes ago?" He swirled her around and pushed her back with a hard shove. "You don't walk away from me after all the shit you threw at me, just because you are a perfect golden girl you think you can judge us all?" He raised his voice, getting in the girl's face who just stood her ground, ready to fight back. "You are just a pathetic dyke!"

"That's it, fucking asshole." Quinn pulled her right arm back and landed a hard punch on Finn's face, feeling his nose bone crack against her own knuckles. Pain shot through her arm but she didn't care at all, she just dropped her arm proud of the damage she had done. The hurt in her heart increased when she saw Rachel run at his side, checking his wound and putting pressure on it with her own handkerchief. Their eyes met briefly, but Quinn was unable to read the feelings in her chocolate orbs. She could only feel the heartache in her chest, aggravated by the pain in her own hand that she had probably broken with the punch.

"Let's get you home, Rocky." Sam wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder, letting her lean heavily against his side as she held her aching hand against her chest, tears were slowly filling her hazelnut orbs. It was the most awful night she had ever had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The aftermath of a break-up is never easy, even if the relationship in question wasn't as real as it should have been it doesn't mean feelings hadn't been put on the line. The following Monday, when Rachel walked down the hallways she knew everyone was talking about her and what happened to the Spring Dance. She had already explained everything to her own Daddies, who didn't take the news very well. Even if they weren't exactly aware of the arrangement made between her and Quinn, they deeply cared for the blonde and hoped things would have turned out for the best with her. Finn Hudson had nothing on her, in their eyes. After the punch, Rachel had made sure the guy's nose wasn't broken before asking him to take her back home, since her ride home had already left to take care of her own injured hand.

To say she was worried about Quinn, it was a simple understatement. She really wished the blonde would have returned her calls or texts, she really wanted to know about the state of her hand and probably go on one of her long rants about the use of violence to solve issues. But had she any right to do that? Probably not. Part of her was mad at the blonde for getting too upset about something they had both agreed to do, the other part, though, couldn't shake the thought that the blonde had developed feelings for her and that was the reason why of the outburst at the Dance. She had so many questions running through her head. Everyone concerning the captain of the soccer team who hadn't showed up yet.

"Hey babe…" Finn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, dropping a soft kiss against her exposed neck as he tried to mold his big frame against her smaller one. "How is my girl doing this morning?"

"Hello Finn, I am doing okay. What about you?" She turned around in his embrace, distancing herself discretely, she placed her palms flat against his muscular chest playing with the fabric of his black t-shirt under the hoodie he wore. "Is your nose hurting much?"

"I took painkillers this morning, it is going to hurt less in a few weeks though." He leaned down for a kiss but the brunette turned her head sideways, making him collide with her cheek in a not so delicate way. "Ouch!"

"I am sorry, Finn; but I don't think we should already indulge in public display of affections soon after the dance, you just broke up with Santana and I am still dealing with the aftermath of my relationship with Quinn." The singer looked up into his brown eyes, watching a frown wash over his childish features. "What?"

"Technically, me and Santana are still together." He muttered slowly, his eyes casted downwards to avoid to see the disappointment in the diva's eyes who couldn't help but shake her head softly. "I'll talk to her as soon as I can, okay?"

"Finn Hudson! I thought we were going to start with a clean slate, should I remind you that in order to do that we both need to be sentimentally available?" Rachel rested her hands on her hips, her tone going from soft to disappointed in the matter of few seconds. She was technically free but did her heart was totally available to welcome Finn back in?

"Okay okay! I will take care of that and by the time lunch comes, we'll be both free." He smiled brightly at her, taking few steps backwards he moved to his own locker, to grab the books from his morning classes. "So for lunch we-"

"Hey Manhands. This is from Santana Lopez!" Two jocks quickly approached her, she looked up into Finn's eyes who just stood motionless and witnessed how they dumped the contents of their cups on his wannabe girlfriend's head. They exchanged high fives and smirked at the tall quarterback, not earning any reaction from him they walked down the hallways as if nothing happened.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He mentally cursed himself for even asking that dumb question. Why didn't he stop them? He could have taken the slushie for her, but he was somehow frozen in the spot and just watched the scene play like in a movie.

"Really, Finn? You could have done something instead of pretending it wasn't even happening and now you ask me if I am okay? God the nerve." Rachel spun around to grab her change of clothes from her locker, her eyes landed on the cat calendar she had made for Quinn, bringing her back to the day the soccer captain had taken a slushie shower for her. Shaking her head, she found herself already questioning her choice but she couldn't indulge in those kind of thoughts. She had a class to attend and, mostly, she had to clean herself up.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the long wait, it's been busy weeks :) thanks for the ones still interested and special thank to my awesome girl who is the source of my inspiration 3

enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

It was lunch time when she got a quick glimpse of Quinn, for the first time since the break-up. The blonde girl looked paler and with dark circles under her eyes, probably having troubles to sleep as much as she was herself. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black blouse under a white cardigan, her hair slightly tousled probably after one of her trainings and the following shower. Rachel had took a liking to the body soap the blonde captain washed herself with, some strawberry and vanilla that lingered on her skin even many hours after she had showered, it was like her skin smelled of that on its own accord. She had never smelled badly after a training, even if all sweaty from a hard practice or match. Somehow, she always smelled so good that Rachel didn't really mind the sweaty state, she just cuddled against her friend.

"Hey guys…" Rachel sat down at her usual table stopping all the whispering her friends were making, probably about her break-up with the blonde girl. "What are you all talking about?"

"Your renewed infatuation for my step brother, guess after what happened to the dance it was pretty obvious you'd end up back together." Kurt smiled too brightly to be true and looked back at Mercedes, who was eager to share her own opinion on the matter.

"I can't believe you went back to him Rachel, you had a perfect girlfriend who had stopped the slushie attacks and was defending your honor, now you have Santana Lopez on your back for stealing her boyfriend. Good luck with that." The black girl dug her fork into her pasta salad, eating a mouthful. "Where is your precious boy?"

"He is eating with his teammates" She mumbled lowly, her eyes moved toward the football team table where she could see how much fun the tall guy was having with his friends. "But it's fine, we don't have to sit together the whole time, we'll see each other at the Glee club."

"I bet you didn't even ask him to join you here, it'd make his popularity level decrease too much huh?" Tina stepped into the conversation, she was pissed off at the brunette who had chosen someone so self absorbed like Finn over Quinn. "One thing is exploiting the Glee club for a scholarship, another one is being seen around us. We are just losers in his book, you are included Rachel."

"That's not true, he loves me and I won't be sitting here having my choices questioned by someone who is just envious of what I have with him!" The petite singer raised her own voice, her eyes filled with anger directed at her fellow members and at herself, cause she was the first one to question her own choices. "I might have not been totally considerate of Quinn's feelings, but I chose him and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine, but don't come crying to us when Finn breaks your heart once again and I am pretty sure it won't take much for him to do that." The Asian girl stood up from the table, throwing the contents of her tray into the trash along with the tray itself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, what was all that yelling about at lunch?" Finn sat beside her on the front row in the choir room, Glee was their last class and Rachel couldn't be more thankful to finally go home. Her friends weren't supporting her romantic choice and whenever she spotted Quinn across the hallway, the blonde always adverted her eyes or simply brushed past her without saying a word. She just ignored her like she wasn't even there, but maybe it was for the best.

"I had a disagreement with Tina, nothing you should worry about anyway." Rachel felt her hand being tugged between his owns, his bigger fingers laced with hers making her feel slightly uncomfortable. His hands were rougher and callous, nothing compare to the soft and gentle skin of the soccer captain.

"So, my mom is out of town for two days. Want to come over?" He smirked at her, he was probably offering a night of making out and, if he got lucky, of exploring the boundaries of their relationship. She knew his eyes, he was a boy after all. Someone whose mind was mostly focused on sex and now that he couldn't get any from Santana, he expected something from her. "We could watch a movie and get reacquainted…" He added in a whisper, his lips brushing against her left ear.

"I…I'll let you know, probably you'll have to drive me back before dinner since it's a school night and my daddies are not really keen on me being out past the curfew." The brunette girl tried to pry her hand out of his grip, not finding it easy at all.

"Maybe you could sneak in and out before dawn, I really missed you Rachie." She totally detested that nickname, but obviously he never noticed how she cringed whenever that word was addressed to her, he just kept on brushing his lips against her skin totally ignoring where they were until the ball rang, signaling the end of the class.

"I can't promise you anything Finn, but I'll try and come over for a few hours this afternoon." The singer jumped to her feet, gathering her papers she shoved them into her bag before walking out of the door after dropping a light peck on his cheek. "Talk to you later." She said over her shoulder before skipping down the hallways toward her car, she really wanted to get out of there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was past 5 and she was already late for her afternoon time with her boyfriend, Rachel fixed her make-up quickly before running down the stairs to retrieve her car keys, placed in the bowl on the table by the main door. She was relieved both of her Daddies were still held at work, she really didn't want to deal with their talk about the consequences that she could face by dating Finn or any other guy; she had enough sex talks when she was younger, she still clearly remembered to have protected sex – ergo the condoms she carried in her purse – or not to go along with the boy's requests, unless she was totally ready to take the next step.

The singer walked to the door and opened it quickly, only to find herself face to face with a familiar blonde girl, who stood awkwardly on her doorstep carrying a box under her left arm. Rachel's eyes suddenly fixed on the girl's bandaged hand, worry washing over her as she replayed the events of that night in her own mind.

"I am sorry, Leroy told me to drop by earlier but I got held at work." Quinn's eyes turned suddenly cold, the heartache in her chest still a fresh reminder of how stupidly she had fallen for the brunette before her, she couldn't even stand to look at her without wanting to cry or yell. "I wanted to return the things you had given me."

"It was for you to keep them, I don't want them back Quinn." Rachel's eyes watered slightly at the glimpse of the letterman jacket she had borrowed and returned after one of their dates. "The jacket is yours."

"I can't keep it anymore, I asked the Coach if I could have a new one. You can do whatever you want with this stuff, just thought you should have it." The blonde sat the box on the floor by the door, she turned around to walk back to the car when a hand grasped her forearm, stopping her from leaving.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have gone back to him the way I did. It was totally stupid of me, you have been great to me for the past months and I just shrugged that off like nothing." The brunette stepped closer to the taller girl, who still refused to turn around to face her ex girlfriend or just friend. "But I thought you'd never get so upset about that, you knew I'd eventually go back to him in the end."

"You are right, I knew what to expect when I agreed on this fake relationship thing but there was something I didn't think of." Quinn looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath she knew it was now or never. She had nothing else to lose, so she could be honest with the singer for one last time. "I didn't expect to develop feelings for you, Rachel. Why do you think I stopped taking money from you? It wasn't a job for me anymore and I tried to make you see that, but you are too obsessed over Finn to see there are other people out there waiting for you to notice them." The blonde turned slightly to face the silent brunette, partly shocked because of the sudden revelation. "I was waiting for you to finally pick me over him, to finally wake up one day and just kiss me because you felt like that, not because of a script you had planned in your head. I got so upset at the dance because I have fallen for you, Rachel, and I wanted to talk to you about it at the end of the night but what happens? I leave for 10 minutes only to come back and find you in his arms." The soccer player was facing her fully, now. Her voice quivering from the emotions. Anger, love, disappointment, hurt. She was feeling them all but mostly rejection. "God I never felt so stupid before, but that's what happens when you fall for someone is never gonna see you. I should have never agreed to this stupid plan to get that moron back, but I hope he will make you happy." Shrugging her hand off her arm, she quickly marched toward her own car and slipped inside, speeding off as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update…the holidays break is always a busy one! I have been writing shots for the Faberry week and if you are interested you can find them on my tumblr redphoenix198(.)tumblr(.)com **

**Add me if you want to :D**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

Rachel stood frozen on her doorstep, how could have she been so blind? Her judgment had been so obscured by thoughts about Finn, that she didn't even realize the length of the Quinn's feelings for her, when did she become so dense and clueless? That wasn't who she was. Shaking her head, she still tried to wrap her mind about the revelation the blonde had dropped like a bomb on her head, she was pained and relieved at the same time. She couldn't help but feeling her heart jump in happiness, knowing her own confused feelings for the soccer captain were totally returned, but where did that leave Finn? Was she ready to give up on her first love and crush for the other girl? Sure, the blonde girl had proved herself to be worth enough of her love, the diva had never been spoiled with so much attention or care before. No one had ever stood up for her, taken a slushie shower or talked to the football team into stopping the attacks, truth was the last episodes had been expressively sent by Santana Lopez, for revenge.

Finn, on the other hand, had been a quite okay boyfriend at first before pulling away from her because of intellectual incompatibility – her friends said – and her self-centered attitude – he said. They were distant. Opposite poles. She loved singing and talking about everything. He had chosen football over Glee and couldn't definitely keep up with her wide vocabulary or long rants. She didn't care about her social reputation. He became a quarterback to be the most popular guy in school. She wanted to wait till she'd be 25 to have sex. He had tried to push her in a further exploration of their relationship, when she didn't give it up he didn't waste time to run in Santana's arms. Or, maybe, between her legs. He was her co-captain, she had developed a crush after working side by side with her. She had fallen for his dopey smile, his giant and protective figure that could have shielded her from the high school world, but he never did much to keep her safe instead. He joined his friends' jokes about her clothes. He judged her and he let her down for the club's sake. Quinn had defended her for several times, even if she wasn't a member of the club.

There wasn't a real point to debate on, not anymore. Finn Hudson was good for her until she knew what was better. That was what the blonde girl had showed her.

She needed to clear things out and she needed to start right from the quarterback, it wasn't fair to lead him on when she was almost sure she'd rather be with the blonde than him. It wasn't fair to him nor to Quinn, who had suffered in silence for the whole time watching Rachel try to get his attention, ignoring hers. She locked the door behind herself and walked to her hybrid car, jumping in she buckled herself up before speeding off her driveway. Destination: Finn Hudson's.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey babe, come in!" Finn swung the door open enthusiastically, a big smirk on his face and a glint in his deep brown eyes, probably thinking about the funny activities they were going to be engaged into. "Kurt is out with Blaine, so we have the house all to ourselves."

"That's nice, Finn I need to talk to you." Rachel stood awkwardly by the door, not wanting to step further in and find herself into the guy's room. She clearly remembered how quickly he used to lead her into his own bedroom, eager to make out or go further with her.

"Can't we go to my room? My bed is more comfy." He wriggled his brows suggestively, his hands reached for her small hips to pull her closer in a soft kiss, but she turned her head to the side and kept her arms stretched between them. "What's wrong, Rachie?"

"First of all, you know I don't like when you call me like that Finn, but for some odd reason, you seem to forget that." The brunette muttered grumpily, her eyes landed on his puzzled face so she took advantage of his silence to go on. "I am fully aware of what you had thought we would do when I got here, but I am afraid we won't partake of such activities for two reasons: you fully know I don't want to lose my virginity before I am 25 and I won my first Tony and, as much as you can convince me that 2nd or 3rd base aren't sex, statistics say that teenagers are easy to skip to the next step in the heat of the moment. Second reason is that I took some time thinking about our current situation, you never defend me Finn and this morning just proved me how right I am, indeed."

"Wow, easy there. What should have I done? Beat the shit out of them? They are my teammates and, unlike you, I care about groupwork." The tall guy raised his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest, standing full height in front of her.

"I was supposed to be your girlfriend, I wasn't asking you to engage in a fight with them but warning me or stepping up to defend me, that would have been nice." The diva puffed her chest out in frustration, she really couldn't make him see what her point was. "But it's not just that, if you can't defend me from the slushies attacks you could at least back me up in Glee. We both know you don't do that, not to be on Mr. Schue's bad side, otherwise you wouldn't be the male lead anymore."

"You came here to insult me Rachel? Cause if that's your purpose, you can stop wasting my time and just walk out of that door. You are just a self centered diva, you don't need a boyfriend. You just need someone to stand in the shadows while you take the spotlight, but I got enough of your bullshit!" He raised his voice and reached behind her to swing the front door open. "Go and leave me the fuck alone, I got plenty of your attitude when we were together and what did I get back? Nothing. You aren't even that attractive, with those clothes and your dwarf figure. Santana is right when she calls you hobbit or Man-Hands." He smirked menacingly, watching the tears pool in her eyes as she took the insults. "Go and run to your precious Quinn! But hey, you dumped her too. Bet she is relieved she doesn't have to do anything with you anymore, heard that Cheerios are getting in line to take your place at her side and in her bed. She must have suffered from abstinence, since you aren't putting out before your life goal huh?"

"Stop it. Just stop it." Rachel looked away from his angry eyes, she could barely recognize him anymore. Deep in her heart, she knew she was making the right choice but why did he have to hurt her so badly?

"Is little Rachie scared of the truth? You have been living this little girl fantasy about Broadway and all those awards, but you know what's going to happen? Nothing. You'll be stuck here, like every other Lima loser, teaching music at our school and marrying a mediocre husband like you. You are no better than us, Rachel. It's time for you to get back on the earth." He whispered harshly into her ear before pushing her out of the door, with one last smirk he slammed the door in her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The morning after her confrontation with Finn, Rachel wasn't really in the mood to go to school. She had cried herself to sleep, her hair was messy and her eyes red and puffy. She just wanted to sleep days away till it stopped hurting or at least to find Quinn laying by her side, her comforting eyes and arms to lose herself into. She had never thought her ex could have been so resentful and mean to her, despite the hurt she hoped he'd have held onto his feelings for her enough to part on good terms. She was hurt and scared. She was afraid he was right, after all. What if she couldn't make it out of Lima? What if she had just deceived herself, believing too much in a dream that wasn't achievable at all. She was good, yes, but there were tons of people out there as good as she was or even better.

"Baby girl, are you awake?" Leroy walked into the dark room, it was unusual of her to stay in bed past her alarm so something must have been wrong. "What happened baby? Did you have a fight with Quinn? I saw her box by the door."

"She has feelings for me daddy and I was too blind and stupid to acknowledge that, I went after Finn for so many months when I had all I could've wished for right there." Rachel turned on her other side only to bury her face in her father's sweater, she clung onto his back for dear life as sobs wrecked her petite frame.

"We all make mistakes, you thought you were still in love with your first love and I am sure Quinn knows that." He leaned down to press a soft kiss against the top of her head, his hand slowly rubbing her sobbing back. "But from what I gather, you have changed your mind and you think Miss Fabray is a better suitor for you?"

"She was Daddy and I lost her." The singer wiped her face with the sweater, trying to regain her breath she still held onto her father who held her securely in his strong arms. "Then Finn said so many things, oh Daddy he was so mean."

"He is an asshole baby girl, he doesn't deserve you and needed a way to get back at you for hurting him. He is just a guy who has never showed a deeper interest with you, nor he had the gut to come to meet us when you dated. I am glad you are moving on from him." The black man placed another kiss on her forehead before tucking her back under the covers. "I'll call the school to excuse you for a couple of days, try and get some rest baby girl." He smiled down at his daughter before walking out of the room, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the long wait, hope you are still interested in this story! :D **

CHAPTER 10

For the first time in her life, Rachel wasn't eager to go back to school and walking through the crowded hallways made her quite uncomfortable, despite her own motto to live for the crowd. She didn't like the school ground, not after what happened with both Quinn and Finn and she couldn't wait for the year to be over, so she'd be one year closer to New York and Broadway. She kept her head low as she walked to her own locker, she didn't want to meet anyone's gaze and keep a low profile as much as she could, she would even go invisible if she could. But her wishes were quickly thrown out of the window when she heard the familiar loud laughs across the hallways, a group of 4 football players was coming her way carrying two cups of red slushie and she wasn't surprised when she spotted her tall ex behind with a smug grin on his face.

"Welcome back RuPaul" Dave scoffed and threw both of his cups at her face, watching the red drink drip down her hair on her forehead and down to the front of her argyle sweater. "Enjoying your welcome party?" he laughed stepping aside, letting his other teammates throw the contents of their cups at her and showering her with the same cherry beverage, the harder one to wash away from her hair or clothes.

"Look at her, guys, she isn't even talking back. Such a good girl, should have done this before when I had to shut her up." Finn laughed with the other players, thanks to his taller frame he poured the two cups right on top of her head enjoying the sight before him. Rachel Berry, covered in slushie and sobbing like a baby. "This teaches you a lesson for breaking up with me." He pressed her back into the locker and leaned against her, his face inches from hers as he stared into her puffy red eyes. "But if you apologize nicely, I might consider taking you back and pretend nothing ever happened; as long as I get something back, of course."

"Hey! Take your hands off her, jerk!" A familiar voice broke the exes staring contest, Rachel couldn't be more relieved to hear Quinn's angry voice echo in the hallways, fast footsteps approached them until she was pulled into a warm and safe embrace. The one she had silently pleading for since the blonde had confessed her feelings for her. "Are you okay, Rach?" The soccer player whispered in her ear, but she couldn't voice her appreciation so she just nodded and buried her face against the taller girl's neck, who wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Figures, miss highly and mighty Fabray comes to the rescue!" Finn gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists each side of his tall frame, the other football players stood back not really craving for a confrontation with the blonde girl but they couldn't exactly run off like chickens. "She lured you back in with her desperate eyes and some stupid presentation? Or maybe she finally chose to spread those legs for good?"

"Stop talking now Hudson or you are going to regret it." Quinn stood tall and angrier than she had ever been before, her grip on the sobbing brunette tightened visibly comforting her and, at the same time, keeping herself from lunging forward to punch his face.

"Oh please, don't tell me you are really going to put up with a selfish and conceited girl like Rachel. She can't shut the fuck up and she can't even use that mouth for a good purpose." He smirked and looked at his teammates who just gave him nod in approval. "I bet we'd make a better couple, we'd rule this school and I'd even let you have fun with your ladies, as long as I can join."

"I highly doubt you can keep up with one girl, let alone two. I heard nice stories about the Mailman and the 1 minute and half you lasted with Santana, or was it just 30 seconds? Must be a personal record. Doesn't surprise me, given your football skills." She laughed loudly and with the corner of her eyes she spotted Brittany approaching, she slowly moved the shivering brunette into the tall cheerleader's arms who nodded toward the bathroom. She knew the diva would be in capable hands.

"Shut up Quinn. I am not a disgusting rug muncher like you are, but I bet you have never been with a real man." He stepped forward and towered the blonde girl who was totally unaffected by his threat.

"You define yourself as a real man?" she raised an eyebrow and jumped to the side as he lunged forward, her elbow raised to smack against the back of his head sending him face first into the slushie puddle on the floor. "A real man would never hit a woman nor hide behind a slushie because he is too chicken to deal with a breakup." Quinn grabbed his head and turned him on his back before slamming her right hand into his nose, feeling the bones in her hand crack but she would have dealt with the pain after she was done. "You are just a pathetic coward." Straddling him, she threw punch after punch at him before she was thrown on her back and it was his turn to get few good punches at her face. She tried to dodge some but some still landed on her cheeks and eyebrows, cutting them.

"Not smirking anymore huh?" He yelled at her before she butted her head against his face, sending off her so she could gain her breath and recover from the punches she had just received. She stood on trembling legs, she used her hand to wipe the blood off her eyebrow and dodged another punch aimed at her head; bending one of her legs, she kneeled him hard in his groin watching him stumble back holding on his lower regions. "You fucking bitch! What the fuck are you doing? Keep her fucking still." He yelled at the three guys who moved behind the girl, holding her shoulders and arms as he got back on his feet and took advantage of outnumbering her.

"That's the only way you can beat me, you are just a fucking chicken." Quinn tried to slip out of their grasp, but she couldn't because of the pain in her face and stomach, her head was throbbing and somehow she knew, the worst was to come yet. She felt the first blow take her breath literally away, her lungs burnt as he kept throwing punches at her tensed stomach and she couldn't even crouch down to avoid his blows; she could feel the pain radiate in her body, her head throbbed and her senses were blurring until someone ran down the hallways tackling the boy off her.

"Try and take it out on someone like you, asshole." Sam kept him pinned to the floor as she felt Puck's arms around her, scooping her up into his arms after freeing her from his teammates' grip. She couldn't be more relieved of seeing her best friends, that was her last though as she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

::::::::::::::::::::::

When Rachel rushed into the nurse's room, she didn't expect the blonde would have been beaten so hard by her ex; the girl's usual pretty features were replaced by a swollen eyes, dried blood on her eyebrows that were both cut and her bottom lip was split right in the middle. But the worst had yet to come. The nurse Roberts had raised the soccer player's shirt, exposing the bruises all around her ribcage and toned stomach, she could still make the outline of her defined abs under the reddened and swollen skin. She couldn't help but gasp in horror, the blonde didn't have to come to her rescue and face her assaulters, still there she laid all broken and bruised.

"She is lucky her friends stopped them, she might have had a perforated lung had he hit her again." The nurse pressed some wet cloth against the girl's ribcage, stirring her away for the pain that shot through her body. "You must be Rachel, she kept whispering your name."

"Yes Ma'am…" Rachel walked to the other side of the small bed, reaching down she pressed a soft kiss against Quinn's forehead and let her linger a bit longer, her trembling hand covered her pale one entwining their fingers. "Can anyone take her home?"

"I am afraid not, her parents can't take her home and we have no other emergency contacts." The nurse looked up at her with a sad smile, watching with interest the glances the diva threw at the bruised captain.

"I'll take her home with me, my dads won't mind." The brunette whispered softly, her eyes moved along the blonde's frowning face, down to her lips that were parted to let soft whimpers. She was visibly in pain after being beaten so much. "Will she get in trouble for the fight?"

"I am pretty sure she is the victim here, but I'll be sure to plead her case with Principle Figgins. She won't get punished for defending your honor, but those guys who attacked her are going to get some serious punishment." The older woman squeezed her shoulder softly and looked toward the door. "I believe your friends are here. I'll leave you alone for a bit." With that said she walked out of the small room, leaving the teenagers alone.

"How is she doing?" Puck walked carefully toward the two girls, his eyes showed nothing but worry for his best friend lying in the bed and regret for not being there sooner, he could have helped her and saved her. But knowing Quinn, she would have probably wanted to take matters in her own hands.

"She needs a lot of recovery time, her parents are unreachable and she has no emergency contacts." Rachel brushed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles, keeping her eyes on her frowning face. "I'll take her home and then ring her house-"

"They are dead. That's why they can't reach them, they died when she was just 10 years old and her sister took her in; Abby is probably at work, but maybe it's for the best if she stays at yours for a bit. She doesn't need someone else to take care of besides her kids." Sam spoke up sadly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his letterman jacket and his blonde hair slowly cascading over his forehead.

"I didn't know that…" once again, Quinn left her completely speechless, after those months spent together she still didn't know the blonde had no one left besides her sister, they had not talked about her parents, but since she hadn't brought the topic up, she had never pressed the issue further.

"Maybe you can take advantage of that time to get to know her more Rachey." Brittany smiled encouragingly at her, giving her the hope she could still make things up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for the long delay...hope you are still interested in this one :)** Keep the **Reviews** coming!

CHAPTER 11

When Quinn woke up she found herself in a familiar room, but she couldn't remember leaving the school ground nor how she got in this room in the first place; the blonde tried to sit up but everything in her upper body ached too much so she just gave up trying. Her hazelnut eyes moved around the room, spotting Broadway posters and several shining trophies all over the shelves so when someone walked into the room, she wasn't surprised it was no one but Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Don't move, you are pretty injured and we don't need to add more pressure to your ribs." Rachel sat the tray down on her bedside table, grabbing a washcloth she gently ran it over the girl's forehead hoping to soothe the headache she must have. "You should feel better after a couple of days of rest."

"I can't stay here, I need to go back to my house." Quinn shook her head and tried to move once again, this time the pain in her right side was so strong that she let out a cry of pain, grabbing her side she just wanted it to go away so she could move. "Fucking hell!"

"I will condone the swearing only because I read that cursing after being injured, somehow makes the pain more bearable." The brunette grabbed the tray from the table and sat it on the bed, beside the injured girl. "You need to eat something, my daddy made you a soup with side of bacon. I know it's your favorite."

"Why are you doing this Rachel? I thought you were going to pursuit Finn, after we grabbed his undivided attention." The blonde snorted and opened her mouth to welcome the spoon with the soup the brunette was moving toward her, she closed her lips over it and swallowed down with a happy sigh. "Tell your daddy I love his soups."

"It's just the first spoon Quinn, I wouldn't want to enlarge his ego wider than it already is." The diva kept on feeding the other girl, she even tried not to pull a disgusted face when the player munched happily on her daily bacon portion. "I broke up with Finn, right after you came that afternoon; but he…he was so not like himself, he was mean and each word he spoke aimed to hurt me."

"He is a jackass, Rachel. I always thought you deserved better than him, he totally proved my point when he needed to have me restrained to beat me up, what kind of man does that?" Quinn shook her head and ate her last bacon piece, licking her lips in appreciation. "What did he tell you?"

"I…I don't think I can repeat it Quinn, maybe he wasn't even being mean but honest. Maybe it's just me who thinks too highly of herself, standing on a pedestal and claiming that the world spins around her. Because Quinn, who am I if not another wannabe star who will probably get stuck here teaching music in the local high school?" Rachel looked away from those intense eyes, she couldn't stand watching pity nor hearing false promises coming out of her mouth. "I'll take these back downstairs."

"He wasn't being honest, but just a spoiled kid who has his toy taken away from him and if he ever believes you are just a wannabe star, then I can say for sure that he has never gotten a thing straight about you, Rachel. You are talented, not the average talent or the false one that parents usually see in their children to boost their esteem; you are talented the way it's written in the historical books or on a dictionary." Quinn reached with her own hand to grasp one of the brunette's, making her look back at her. "You won't get stuck here Rachel, I won't let you keep yourself from shining because of an asshole said so, I promise you that."

"Quinn…" The diva couldn't help but let her tears stream down her face, how could someone love her so much without her acknowledging it? She had wasted so much time chase after someone who didn't even love her, when she had everything she had ever dreamt of right in front of her eyes. "I am so sorry, I was so blind and confused, how couldn't I see that?"

"Feelings can obscure the way we perceive the world around us, people included and so I perfectly understand that your heart still beats for him and will never reciprocate my feelings, I'll try and work out a way to be your friend. I don't want to lose you, Rachel." When the blonde looked up to meet those chocolate eyes with hers, she felt soft lips press against her not injured upper lip and a trembling hand cupping the side of her face, avoiding to touch the bruise on her cheekbone. "Rachel-"

"I can't lie to myself anymore, Quinn." Rachel whispered against her upper lip, their breaths mixing between them as the brunette shifted closer straddling the other girl's outstretched legs. "I think, no I am pretty sure I have strong feelings for you Quinn but forgive me if I can't voice them out yet, not in a proper way."

"Take the time you need, if you'll have me I assure you we can go as slow as you want to and I won't pressure for anything at all. I just ask you to be honest and if you ever wanted out, don't do it behind my back." The soccer player tried to stretch up toward the other girl, but she could only grimace in pain and frustration. "Stupid jerk."

"You didn't have to stick for me nor fight them, it was pretty stupid to go against 4 but brave at the same time and I will never forget how you stood up for me." Rachel cupped each side of her neck, tilting her own head down she pressed the gentlest of the kisses against her split bottom lip, wishing she could somehow relieve the girl from the pain she had caused her. "Forgive me for hurting you…"

"There's nothing to forgive, I went ahead of myself and expected from you something I shouldn't have." Quinn smiled softly and nuzzled the tip of her nose against the other girl's, her hands tentatively reached for the brunette's hips even if her arms ached from the tension in her muscles. "Lay down with me, I can't sit up yet."

"Of course, you need to rest as much as you can. Dads said you can stay here while you recover, they are going to talk to your sister and tell her not to worry about anything." Rachel settled down on the girl's less injured side, her head came to rest on her shoulder and her hand settled against her strong beating heart.

"Thank you…" the blonde whispered against those chocolate locks, her own body suddenly succumbing to the exhaustion coming from the pain and the medicines she had taken earlier, the sooner she recovered the sooner she could start dating Rachel Berry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

When the two girls woke up it was past dinner time, they both had enjoyed some rest after all the stressful days they had to deal with; the blonde groaned lightly, her ribs still ached from the blows she had taken, but it wasn't an excruciating pain like before and she was definitely relieved about that. The brunette was still snuggled against her less injured side, her face buried into the crook of her neck so she was partially hidden from the blonde's eyes, who still traced each feature at reach. Her fingers slid through Rachel's long ones, lacing and unlacing as her thumb brushed against her knuckles, her skin was soft like silk and she couldn't believe she was finally in her arms. This time, for real.

"Are you aware that staring is not polite and a stalker practice, Miss Fabray?" Rachel didn't even bother to open up her eyes, she laid snuggled into the girl's warm embrace letting the scent of her hair and skin fill her senses. "I believe we overslept and skipped dinner, probably my daddies didn't want to bother us."

"About that, what are we going to tell them? I am not going to impose myself, Rachel and I could just ask Sam to take me home. I am sure my sister is worried, by now." The soccer player didn't move from under the singer, who tightened her grip around the other girl minding not to aggravate her injuries.

"I am not letting you go and Daddy said he'd talk to your sister into letting you stay for the rest of the week." The brunette lifted her head to place a soft kiss on her frowning lips, hoping it'd ease the girl's mind off. "As far as it concerns the issue of informing my parents about our current relationship status, I am pretty sure they already know and it's not new they have liked you more than any other crush or boyfriend, since the beginning."

"That's because I wasn't still totally and really romantically involved with their only daughter, I am sure the open door policy and no funny business under their roof rules will definitely apply, Rach." Quinn chuckled and turned toward the other girl who was wearing a soft smirk. "What?"

"Why, are you thinking of activities that require the door closed and locked maybe?" Rachel leaned up to brush her lips against her upper one, the tip of her tongue slowly tracing the lower one avoiding the cut on it. "Activities that require more kisses and less clothes, maybe?"

"Jesus Rach, tease much? An injured girl can take so much." Quinn groaned and bit down on the diva's lower lip, earning a low moan from her and making her smirk, she could definitely turn tables in her favor. "Gimme few days to recover and I'll show you teasing."

"Is that a promise?" The shorter girl smirked and nuzzled the blonde's perfect nose, with one last glance she rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to retrieve some food for the two of them, leaving the other girl panting and definitely turned on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you are still interested in this one...enjoy more Faberry! thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews and keep reviewing! :D **

CHAPTER 12

Thanks to Rachel's stubbornness and strict recovery plan, the blonde captain was up on her feet 5 days after the accident without the need of any crutches; she was still going to take it easy, no training until all her injuries were healed but she was fine with just leaving the house, even if she enjoyed Rachel's company. The moment she stepped into the hallways, a small crowd had already gathered her bombarding her with questions concerning her accident or the new romantic turn of her friendship with the diva, luckily Puck and Sam jumped at her sides leading her away from the curious students. Quinn sighed in relief when she was at a safe distance from them, her frown had already left her gracious features but when she met Rachel's eyes across the hallways she was smiling a 1000 thousand watts smile.

"You are hopeless dude." Puck smacked her shoulder playfully, his words falling on deaf ears cause the girl was already approaching the shorter girl who waited by her locker; he turned to his other friend, sharing one last knowing smile before taking off in different directions.

"Hi…" Quinn reached into her own jacket to retrieve a small bracelet, she dangled it in front of the diva who couldn't help but smile brighter at the apparently small, but meaningful gesture. "It was my lucky charm, now that I have you, I think you should have it."

"You shouldn't have, Quinn." Rachel held her left wrist up so the girl could slip it on her. "As much as I wish I could say luck isn't part of my beliefs, I am afraid that there are things in life that wouldn't happen without a small help from a force above. So I'll treasure it and keep it with me, wherever I go." Leaning in, the brunette placed a soft kiss against the girl's lips, gentle hands moved on her hips keeping her from moving back as they exchanged few more sweet pecks against the lockers. "Hi" it was just a bit louder than a whisper, but the soccer player had heard it and couldn't help the grin from creeping over her lips.

"Hi back." Quinn chuckled at the dazed expression on the brunette, if that was related to the few kissed they had just exchanged, she couldn't wait to find out what her reaction would be once things progressed between them. She was definitely sure they were for a long time, she could already feel it. "Let me escort you to your class, Miss Berry."

"That's thoughtful of you, Miss Fabray." Rachel giggled when their hands laced together at their sides, the blonde kept on swinging their hands back and forth between them as they passed people in the hallways; it was time for her to claim her girl and she really didn't care about what people thought, not when she could finally call Rachel hers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the last bell finally rang, Quinn was already out of the door wanting to meet up with her girlfriend as soon as she could so they could stop by at the Lima Beans to grab a coffee and take a walk into the park; it was their first official date, pretty simple – probably – but they both were content with that, as long as they were together. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the parking lot, a tall figure was talking to the brunette who had her arms crossed and a scoff on her face, she wasn't enjoying the conversation with her ex at all.

"Thought you were expelled from the school ground for two weeks, aren't you aware the parking lot is still part of the building?" Quinn walked around him to stand beside her girlfriend, who instinctively reached to the side to clasp their hands together. "Leave Hudson, before I make you leave myself."

"The last time you threatened me, you ended up in the nurse's office Quinn, so you better shut the fuck up!" He growled at the blonde who didn't back at all, she wasn't scared of him even if she wasn't in the perfect shape to take him.

"You got lucky cause you had your buddies with you, where are your friends now?" The captain unlocked the car's doors, opening the passenger seat for the small diva who was definitely frightened by her own ex and worried about her girlfriend's health. "Let's go home Rach, Finn is leaving." She added with a quieter tone that partially reassured the brunette.

"The fuck I am leaving! I am talking to you, Rachel! So you don't leave till I say so" He went to grab her arm and pull her back to him, but his wrist was grabbed in a tight grip by the blonde player who shoved him backwards into another car.

"Leave! Now!" Quinn stood protectively in front of her girlfriend, who had already sent Noah a text to ask him to come to their help so they just needed to buy some more time. "You are angry and willing to jeopardize your future for a fight? You don't want her and, mostly, she doesn't want you anymore. She chose me, so grow a pair and deal with it."

"What future huh? I am not a fucking soccer superstar who can count on a sportive scholarship, nor a overestimated diva who will take off for New York! I am another Lima loser, just like you two but I am currently aware of my status and don't give a fuck. So yes, I am looking for a fight." He pulled his fist back ready to strike at her, aiming for her pretty face that reminded him of how much he didn't stand a chance to her. "Mother fucker! Fight back!" He grimaced in pain when his knuckles collided with the metal of the car, she had dodged his blow and moved out of the way, quickly slipping toward the driver seat to get in the car and drive away from there. "You don't fucking get to run! You'll be stuck here!" He was fuming and totally out of control. Rage had totally taken over his senses, Quinn couldn't make it into the driver seat before she was literally shoved onto the curb with him towering her. "Wonder what you'll do once I break each of your limbs, no more scholarship huh?"

"You are a piece of shit Finn, you don't belong to Lima but to a trashcan!" The blonde was lifted off the ground and pinned against the car, Rachel was trying to pull him back by his arm but he was too strong for her. She could only pray Noah would make it in time before things got worse.

"FINN! STOPPP!" Rachel kept on tugging on his arm, only to be shoved onto the ground after he elbowed her into the gut making Quinn's rage fully explode as well; one thing was being the receiving end of his anger, another one was hitting the small brunette.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" The blonde took advantage of his temporary distraction to use cut the air from his lungs, she lunged forward hitting him square into the chest with her good shoulder before elbowing him into the face, making him stumble back. She kneeled down before her girlfriend, checking for any injury and not worrying about anything else; she needed to take Rachel home, soon. "Let's go baby, c'mon." The soccer captain helped her to her feet and guided her back to the car, she watched him recover quickly and soon stepped between the two exes, ready to take the blows when someone else finally came to help.

"HUDSON!" Noah's thundering voice startled the three of them, he was followed by Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste who was quick enough to grab the taller guy from the back of his shirt and away from the two girls.

"Hudson, you are off my team and I'll report you to Principle Figgins, right now!" She kept her strong hold on him, dragging him back into the school building before sending one last glance to her soccer team captain, receiving a reassuring nod from her.

"Girls, are you okay?" Mr. Schue ran a hand through his curly hair, still not fully believing his male leader could ever do something like that; as much as the boy was hurt, his actions were totally unjustifiable and he wasn't going to tolerate his anger issues anymore.

"We are okay Mr. Schue, thanks for coming to our rescue." Quinn wrapped her arms around her shivering girlfriend, who had her head buried into the crook of her neck clinging to the fabric of her letterman jacket. "It's over baby, we are safe now."

"I am sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was under the shower when I got your text and I came here as soon as I could." Puck ran a hand over his mohawk and shook his head in disbelief, he had never liked Finn but as his teammate he had to build a sort of friendship with him, something he had definitely lost since he had beaten his best friend up. "Want me to take you home?"

"I'll drive us, thanks again Puck. I owe you, bro." Quinn bumped her fist against his shoulder, making him smile in relief before returning her attention to the girl in her arms. Rachel was definitely more relaxed in her arms, but they both needed the safety of their houses so they could recover from the accident, together. "Let's go home baby." The blonde kissed her forehead softly before leading her to the passenger seat, she helped her into the seat and quickly slipped into the driver seat.

"Drive safely girls." Mr. Schue nodded at them along with the other boy, watching them drive out of the parking lot hoping to leave the unpleasant event behind them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the brunette tugged her inside the Berry household, they were partially relieved the girl's parents weren't home so they wouldn't have to explain what had occurred to get them in such state; the singer held onto her girlfriend's hand, as she lead them upstairs to her own bedroom where they finally could have some time, just the two of them. Once the lock was safely on, Quinn turned toward her silent girlfriend whose sadness had been replaced by an angry scowl, she was tense and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Rach, talk to me." The blonde stepped up behind her, tentatively wrapping her arms around the girl's petite waist she rested her chin against her shoulder, mentally relieved the girl hadn't tensed nor pushed her away. "We are going to be okay."

"He could have hurt you, god what was I thinking when I dated a Neanderthal like him?" Rachel turned quickly in her girlfriend's arms, her hands – now – clenching around the fabric of her shirt as she looked up into her deep hazel orbs. "I might have gone insane, that's the only explanation for me to date someone like him. He is nothing but a rude and crazy guy, with obvious anger management issues. God I want to kick his ass so badly that-"

Her words were caught in her throat, a pair of soft lips had stopped her ramble to go further but she didn't mind at all; not when she was safely wrapped in Quinn's arms who, once again, had protected her from her crazy ex not caring about her personal injuries. Lips met slowly, gently moving to explore and savor new tastes, trying to erase the events of the afternoon as they reminded themselves they were safe and together. Finally. Rachel's hands inched upwards, cupping each of the girl's cheekbones to grip onto as their mouths disclosed. Soft breathes were exchanged between them, tasting each other's souls through a simple kiss that had escalated in a promise of safety. A promise of love and undying loyalty. Words weren't necessary to voice their feelings. Their mouths were enough to communicate their silent vows, only to be reflected in their eyes still locked in an intense stare.

"I love you…" were the words that Rachel wanted to finally pronounce, her mouth opened wider to let them out but soon found another pair of lips against it and a pink tongue gently tracing the inside of her upper lip, tugging it upwards before releasing it with a soft pop. Quinn kept their mouths together, her own arms were circling around her back, safely holding the shorter girl in a protective and warm embrace and, at the same time, clinging to her not wanting to wake up only to find it was just a dream. A beautiful bittersweet dream.

So they stood there, standing in the middle of Rachel's bedroom locked in a series of passionate and slow kisses; an exploration of what they were both willing to share, learning what lied behind their silent eye contests or the half words that could have slipped from their mouths, but that just died there…right on the tip of their battling tongues. They didn't know what time it was when they broke their embrace, could have been minutes or hours. It didn't matter, not when they had each other and it was all they ever needed to hold onto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the many alerts and reviews! enjoy! :D **

CHAPTER 13

The sound of an incessant knocking on the door woke the blonde up from her light nap, after the last game under the rain she had caught a bad cold and fever, forcing her to rest for the whole weekend. She had other plans, mostly involving her girlfriend but those had to be postponed; no matter how hard she tried, the fever had an upper hand on her. Groaning to herself, Quinn walked slowly to the main door and opened it only to find her smiling girlfriend on the doorstep; she was relieved to see Rachel, she was a sunray in the gray morning she had had.

"Oh baby, you look so pale and worn out." Rachel pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, before making her way inside to drop her bags on the kitchen counter. She already knew the girl's house, having been there a couple of times to meet the blonde's sister and babysit her kids when she was due in work for a longer shift.

"Not that I appreciate you coming over, but what are you doing here? I don't want you to catch something." The soccer player sat at the island counter, her forehead pressed against the cold marble to get some relieve from the heat she felt all over her body.

"I have a very strong immune system and, of course, I am here to take care of my sick girlfriend. I believe it's one of my duties to take care of you, it's another display of our mutual feelings." The brunette sat her father's hot soup in front of the player, whose head raised up at the smell of her favorite soup. With bacon pieces!

"You are a perfect girlfriend…" Leaning in, the blonde placed a soft kiss on the girl's nose before reaching for the spoon and scooping a big portion of soup, filling her drooling mouth with it. She kept swallowing spoon after spoon under Rachel's eyes, who was staring at her girlfriend with complete adoration and love. In moments like these, she was sure her heart belonged to the blonde girl, fully and for a long time.

"I love you." Rachel whispered softly but she knew Quinn had heard her, proof was the bowl forgotten on the countertop as she was pulled in a soft and tender kiss; she didn't even mind the knowing taste of meat products on her lips, not when the captain was kissing her with all she had, fighting her own sickness.

"I love you too, Rach." The soccer player pulled back to place another gentle kiss on the girl's full lips, a smile adorning both faces as they walked toward the living room where they'd be watching a movie and snuggling under the blanket on the couch. Quinn laid her head down against her girlfriend's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat under her ear and soft hands rub along her back and forearm, making her suddenly relax in her embrace.

The movie wasn't really worth enough of their attention, they were purely content with lying there against each other and spend some more time together, since the Glee Nationals and the Soccer Championship coming to an end were both making it quite hard for them to find time for them. Quinn had already booked her flight to New York, to show her support to her girlfriend along with the girl's fathers who had taken care of the hotel accommodation. Rachel wasn't still aware her girlfriend would be on the same flight or hotel for the whole stay. It was a surprise left for the very end.

"Quinn, we are home!" Abby Fabray walked inside their family house, carrying few grocery bags and followed by her two daughters who bounced happily to the living room to find their favorite aunt.

"Aunt Quinnie!" Eliza, the 7 years old girl, jumped in her aunt's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, she was very similar to the older teen and that's probably why they got along so well. "How are you? We bought you ice-cream!"

"I am doing so much better little girl, look who joined us. What do we say?" Quinn turned the girl sideways in her lap so she could face her girlfriend, who was busy playing with Hannah's brownish locks while the girl snuggled into her neck. Despite being always full energized and quite loud, Hannah found Rachel's presence very soothing and it was so much easier for her to fall asleep with her around, than when alone with her own mother or aunt.

"Hello Rachey." Eliza rested her head again the older blonde's shoulder, her small hands folded in her lap to smooth the wrinkles in her cute yellow dress as she swung lightly her legs, back and forth. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know yet Liz, I don't want to impose with my presence." Rachel smiled softly at the small blonde, she had grown a soft spot for both the Fabray kids, seeing so much of her own girlfriend in both of them. She knew the soccer captain had taken care of them as if her own kids, so she completely understood why they had taken after her as well; she couldn't be prouder of her Quinn, for being such a great support to her sister.

"You are more welcome to stay for dinner, Rach. You can even spend the night, as long as you both keep it PG rated." Abby raised a playful eyebrow at the small diva, who couldn't help but blush at the obvious comment related to the state of their relationship. "C'mon girls, let's make aunt Quinnie a nice dinner!" Both girls jumped to their feet and followed their mother in the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers in a deep and comfortable silence.

"You know she is kidding, baby." Quinn coughed a little before pulling the brunette against her side, she pressed a soft kiss on the girl's temple and rubbed her back slowly, trying to soothe her mind. "I can hear you thinking too much."

"I am just thinking you must be highly frustrated, Quinn. I mean, I am aware that your player reputation is mostly untrue, but still you have fair more experience than I have and I am sure you have needs…something I should attend to." Rachel looked down shyly, her own hands folded in her lap fingering the fabric of her plaid skirt.

"Baby, I am not going to push you to do anything you are ready for and I am aware of your 25 years plan, so if you want to wait I'll wait for you. I promise you that." Quinn reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, looking up into her chocolate orbs.

"How do you know when you are ready?" The brunette squeezed her girlfriend's hand who raised her eyebrow questioningly, the diva kept playing with their fingers and looked down at her lap. "I mean…when you knew you were ready?"

"I wasn't totally ready, but I was at this party and this girl kept giving me wine coolers to relax me, the next thing I knew was that we were both naked and doing it." The blonde looked away ashamed, she was really glad it had been a girl and not a guy, she really didn't want to deal with an unexpected pregnancy like her sister did with Eliza.

"Did she force you? That could have been rape, why didn't you talk to someone about it?" Rachel went from shy to totally angered by the girl's confession, her first time had been taken away from her because of stupid alcohol beverages. It wasn't fair to Quinn. "Who is this girl, I swear I'll punch her face."

"She is no one, Rachel. I had a couple of experiences afterwards, but they were totally meaningless. When you feel ready, you know it because despite being scared you might not enjoy it, you want to experience something special with the person you love. That's what should happen the first time." Quinn cupped the girl's face and looked into her eyes. "If you'll think I am the one worth it to be that person, then I'll be honored and definitely lucky to share that experience with you."

"I love you so much, Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiled leaning in and connecting their lips for a sweet kiss, her own hands moved to cup the girl's neck to hold onto as they kept kissing slowly on the living room's couch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was time for the college applications, Rachel couldn't be happier about the thought of sending her own application to Julliard and NYADA, wanting to have more options to consider but her mind was set straight on wanting to move the Big Apple. Her friendship with Kurt had weirdly blossomed in more than a competition between two divas, both aspiring to big dreams that involved New York, they found themselves contemplating the idea of living together once they'd be out of Lima, making it easier to adapt to the change of scenery. Now, if only Quinn made up her mind about where she wanted to go, she'd be even happier about the whole college issue; but the blonde had been quite secretive on where she was going to apply to, changing topic as soon as she could and dodging any other attempt the brunette made.

"Baby, where are you going to apply for college?" Rachel pulled back from one of their heated kisses, even if they were in the middle of a passionate make-out session, she couldn't help but let her mind go there so she had to ask.

"Rach, do we need to talk about this right now?" Quinn sighed in frustration, she fell on her back beside her girlfriend and breathed deeply, trying to get her racing hormones under control. They were topless and with their bra undid, she was so close to cup her girlfriend's breasts in her hands when the diva popped the question.

"Why not? You answer that for me and I'll let you touch my breasts." The brunette smirked at her, only to find the other girl shaking her head and retrieve her shirt from off the floor, putting it back on. "Where are you going?"

"Look, if I haven't been talking about college there must be a reason and I'm glad you are so sure about your future, but not everyone has been planning their next 30 years since they were 5." The blonde slipped her shoes back on and looked around the room to find her keys, she wasn't really in the mood to keep on doing with their activities.

"Why can't you talk to me about this? I don't know what's going on in my mind, you shut down and never let me in. I am your girlfriend, of course I am curious about your post high school plans since I hopefully think we'd still be together after graduation." Rachel stood up and slipped her shirt back on, she moved in front of her girlfriend who was looking anywhere but at her. "Quinn…"

"I have no plans Rachel, this is what you wanted to hear? I have no plans cause I can't afford to pay for college even if I asked for financial aid. My sister is a single mother who is struggling with her two kids, I can't think of asking her to help me with college and all my family money has been used to pay for the mortgage on the house." The blonde player lifted her head to look up into the girl's saddened orbs, her own eyes were filled with tears but she didn't allow herself to cry in front of Rachel. "The best I can aspire to is the Lima College, where I could get a soccer scholarship thanks to Coach Beastie's contacts but other than that, I am stuck here Rachel. I am nothing but a Lima loser and I am really wondering why you'd be wanting to be with me, once school is over. I am no better match for you than Finn was, you are meant to do great things and I'd only hold you back."

"Don't say that, we can find some other way for you to come with me. I refuse to leave you behind, New York wouldn't be the same without you beside me. I can stay here for a couple of years, we'll save some money and then leave together." The brunette cupped her cheeks in her palms, trying to make the girl see her point but she knew she couldn't go past her strong beliefs.

"No…that's never going to happen, I promised you'd be achieving your New York dream without having nothing or no one holding you back. That meant Finn and, of course, now refers to me. You are not staying behind Rachel Berry, I love you too much to see you stuck here in this shithole when you are meant for the best." Quinn grabbed her hands and slowly pulled them away from her face, leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before stepping back from her embrace. "I am not breaking up with you, Rachel but when time will come and you'll have to choose between me and New York, your choice won't be me." She whispered sadly against her hair, her own heart breaking at the thought of letting the best thing ever happened to her life go; but she wouldn't be another Finn, nor an obstacle to the girl's dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the lovely reviews you left, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. As far as it concerns Faberry future, there is already so much angst for them in the real show so no way I wouldn't give them a well-deserved happy ending. **All in time** ;)

CHAPTER 14

After their talk, saying things between the two girls had become tense was just an understatement; they had silently agreed to take some time to ourselves: Rachel visibly blaming herself for not keeping her mouth shut, had she done that then they'd be still talking and acting like a couple. Ignorance is a bliss, they say, she couldn't agree more. Knowing their relationship would have to come to an end, anyway, was hunting her at night and made her dislike the idea of packing her stuff to go to New York. Was it really worth it to give up on the person she loved? High school relationships usually equaled to amplified feelings and false hopes, they usually didn't last. But if she thought about it, all those things could be referred to the relationship with Finn, when she was too blind to see the truth and too naïve to think he was her real love. Then Quinn happened and she knew that it was a real love between them, not something driven by hormones or misplaced feelings, that's what broke her heart the most.

"Earth to Rachel…" Kurt waved a hand in front of the brunette's face who snapped herself out of her own thoughts about the blonde soccer player. "What's wrong?"

"Quinn and I, we are in a sort of non-speaking agreement and I wish I knew what to do." Rachel looked around the cafeteria, her eyes soon landed on the mentioned blonde who was sitting with her teammates playing with her food, looking down at her tray.

"What did you have a fight about? Is Finn still an issue?" The boy rubbed her back softly, sharing a worried look with Mercedes and the other glee members sitting at the table with them.

"No he is not…we have been talking about college, I shouldn't have pressed her into talking about it and now we are not even talking anymore, nor spending time together because I couldn't keep my mouth damn shut." The brunette stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, tears filled her eyes but she couldn't break down in front of everyone else.

"She needs to talk to Quinn, I have never seen her so unmotivated. She isn't even being a crazy woman during Glee club and Nationals are right behind the corner, she is our lead singer. We can't afford to lose, again." Mercedes shook her head and looked over at the blonde, whose eyes were still fixed on the door from where the brunette had left. "What do we do?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

When the brunette emerged from the bathroom stall, she wasn't surprised to find her girlfriend, if she could still call her like that, leaning against the sinks and waiting for her; the blonde straightened up as soon as she came out, gaining few inches of her that usually made her feel protected whenever the soccer player was around.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel walked to the sink to wash her face, her eyes were still red and puffy from the tears that had been shed and her lips were still slightly quivering.

"Your friends came to me, they say you aren't yourself since we had that talk and Nationals are around the corner, you can't let this distract you Rachel." Quinn moved to stand behind the other girl, her arms slowly encircled her petite waist and her forehead rested against the back of her head, inhaling the scent of the shampoo the brunette always used. "I told you we weren't breaking up…"

"Not yet, but what happens if I leave for New York? I never thought it'd hurt like this, if I had known you had planned an expiration date for our relationship then I wouldn't have pressed to know about your college plans and…and I wouldn't have let myself fall so much in love with you that I started fantasizing about a future together." The brunette looked down into the sink, her face still wet from the water she had splashed herself with and the tears that had started to fall, once again. "It's not fair, Quinn; it can't end like that."

"Don't think about that now, you have to focus on the Nationals and the Glee Club." The blonde turned her around in her arms and gently cupped her wet face, leaning down she brushed their lips together for a gentle kiss before resting their foreheads together. "I am yours Rachel, that won't change but we both know you don't belong here. It might not be fair, but you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."

"I belong here Quinn, right here in your arms. Why can't you see that?" The small diva clung on the front of her girlfriend's shirt, burying her face into her collarbone as she sobbed heavily in the only arms she ever wanted to be surrounded by. Not even New York was worth enough to match a Quinn Fabray's embrace, she only wished the blonde could see that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel was carrying her suitcase down the stairs, her third suitcase to be exact; after the last encounter with the blonde captain, things had gotten almost back to what they used to be and she tried to direct all of her energies toward the upcoming contest, the Nationals were the last step of her high school musical career. She wanted to win it for herself and the whole Glee club. Finn had been replaced by Blaine, who couldn't be a better male leader for the group. Their voices mingled even better and she was pretty sure the ex-Warbler wouldn't try anything to jeopardize their chances of victory.

"Rachel, baby, you left something in your room or is it all packed in your suitcases?" Leroy chuckled at her daughter, who had finally rolled the biggest suitcase beside the other ones. It was like a pink explosion in their living room, something they were totally accustomed to.

"I have to disagree with your sarcastic assumption, I packed all the necessities to go through such event like a National Contest; I packed few costumes, several shoes and emergency kits, who knows what might happen and it's the best to be prepared for the worst. Are you and daddy all packed?" Rachel looked around to find any sight of her parents' baggage, finally spotting the big blue suitcase waiting in the foyer. "So we should leave immediately, we can go through all the security controls without any rush."

"Yes baby girl, but we are still waiting for someone and then we are definitely ready to go." Hiram Berry appeared behind his husband, leaning on his tiptoes he dropped a soft kiss on his cheek before rushing to the door, once he heard the familiar sound of a car parking in their driveway. "Guess we don't have to wait anymore."

"Who are we waiting for, exactly?" The brunette moved around her taller parent, skipping to the door only to stop dead in her tracks as the familiar blonde grabbed the bag from the trunk of her car, sitting it down on the curb. "Quinn?" Rachel couldn't stop her feet from running toward her girlfriend, who braced herself against the car behind as the small brunette jumped in her arms, holding tightly onto her.

"Hey baby, surprise." Quinn pressed a soft kiss against the girl's forehead, her own arms circled her waist to pull her even closer and nuzzle her nose into her brunette mane. "I gather you are happy to see me."

"Of course I am, you'll be coming with me to New York! Why didn't you say anything?" The singer pulled back to join their lips for a hard kiss, completely forgetting about where they were or that her parents were still in the doorway, swooning at the sweet display of affection between them. "So I'll have a very good companion on the plane, I hate flying."

"I'll keep you safe, I promise you baby." The soccer captain placed another kiss on the brunette's lips, this time gentler, before disentangling herself from their embrace to load her bag into the trunk of the Berry's SUV. "I'll get your bags Rach, go put a jacket on or you'll catch a cold." Quinn patted her butt lightly before walking inside the familiar house, she lifted the girl's suitcases with easiness and slowly walked back to the car, making sure they all fitted like pieces of a jigsaw.

"I'm ready!" Rachel bounced her way back to her girlfriend, her arms finding their rightful place around the taller girl's neck who twirled her around a couple of times before helping her into the car; they sat in the backseat, wrapped in each other's arms for the whole ride to the airport, focused on nothing but the happiness they could still provide each other. The future could wait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

They had landed safely in New York, checking into the hotel where they'd be staying for 4 days; as the blonde had promised, she had held her girlfriend's hand throughout the flight, letting her snuggle into her side as she read her favorite book and listened to her iPod from time to time. Quinn hadn't managed to fall asleep, her mind was still restless but she didn't want to spoil her small vacation with the thoughts about their future; not when she had Rachel right there, cuddled into her shoulder and sleeping peacefully. So she settled on watching her sleep, her lips brushing against her forehead whenever the brunette moved or whimpered in her sleep, making sure the diva knew she hadn't left her side.

"Why do I have to share the room with them and you get to be in the single room?" Rachel whined as she held onto her girlfriend's shoulders, they were standing in front of the brunette's assigned room and the blonde couldn't help the smile caused by the girl's cuteness.

"First of all, I am not part of your Glee Club so I don't have to share the room with the other members; then your parents paid for my room, that is adjacent to theirs so it's not like I am totally free to throw wild parties with strippers in there." Quinn chuckled and leaned down to drop a kiss on her girlfriend's mouth, who turned her head to the side pouting.

"Strippers? You just landed in New York and your first thought was mentioning your bad luck because you can't have hookers over? Quinn Fabray I swear that if-"

"Slow down tiger, I was merely joking and if there's someone I'd want over to keep me company at night, that is you Miss Berry." The blonde brushed her lips against the girl's ear, whispering huskily into her ear as she pulled her flushed against her taller frame. "You could always sneak in my room at night and sneak back out in the morning, no one has to know."

"That would be totally risky and why should I push my luck and find myself grounded, if we ever got caught in your room?" The diva ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, massaging her scalp with her short nails in the process.

"I could offer my kissing services, I never heard you complaining before Miss Berry and, of course, my amazing company." Quinn nibbled on her earlobe, sucking it slowly in her mouth as her hands rested on her small waist, holding on her sharpened hipbones.

"If you put it that way, I might stop by later tonight." Rachel pulled back to press their lips together in an urgent kiss, before slipping inside her own room leaving a flustered and panting blonde in the hallways, embracing the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fic definitely moving to more M rated stuff! ;) enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 15

The blonde had just slipped under the covers in the queen size bed, when there was a light knock on the wooden door of her room. Groaning to herself, she padded barefoot across the room and found herself tackled in a hungry kiss by her shorter girlfriend; their bodies collided against the door, shutting it in the process to keep their exchanges more private. Quinn grabbed on her girlfriend's hips, pulling her closer as smaller hands tangled into her hair to hold onto, the kisses quickly escalated in desperate and more passionate display of affections that left them breathless.

"God Rach, what's gotten into you?" The blonde's head was tilted to the side, her long neck was suddenly under attack of soft and luscious lips. Teeth grazed the skin of her pulse, making her moan even louder and hug the brunette tighter.

"I missed you so much." Rachel sunk her teeth in the pale skin at reach, the small wounds allowed her to taste some of the soccer player's blood but not too hard to hurt her; her hands roamed under the nightclothes the girl was already wearing, nails scratched along tensed abs that sent waves of pleasure in her lower regions.

"I need…fuck let's lie down." The taller girl managed to move backwards toward the bed, her eyes moved quickly to the door that led into the Berry's room and it was safely locked, as well. She really didn't want to be cockblocked by the girl's parents, who were too worried about her deflowering their only daughter. Her back hit the mattress with a soft thud, suddenly she found herself shirtless and with an eager Rachel straddling her lap, just in her bra and shorts. A very short pair.

"You are so gorgeous, Quinn. I can't believe you are mine." Rachel leaned down to run the tip of her tongue along one of the perky nubs, feeling it harden around her wet muscle as her other hand cupped the still untouched breast. Her oral and hand ministrations were enough to make the soccer player writhe in ecstasy, grabbing onto her chocolate locks with both of her hands and pushing her forward where she needed it the most.

"Fuck Rach, keep sucking baby." Quinn moaned louder and silently prayed no one would hear her, she couldn't even think to stop. It was not an option, at the moment. Her fingers moved to dip into the back of the girl's neck, massaging it slowly as her back arched off the mattress, meeting each stroke of the singer's tongue. "Where you learnt that?" Her voice was low and raspy, exactly the way her girlfriend loved and that sounded like liquid sex. She couldn't take anymore of being on the bottom, so in one quick move she rolled them over to take charge of the whole situation. Looking down at her, she couldn't help but being turned by the disheveled look and the lust-filled eyes the brunette was sporting. She just leaned down to crash their lips in another heated kiss, her fingers moved to the front clasp of the brunette's bra to set her gorgeous globes free an at her own reach.

"Mmm Quinn…" Rachel moaned against the girl's lips, their tongues met briefly inside the diva's mouth before retreating back to allow their lips to just explore each other's cavity; her fingers danced over the blonde's muscular back, digging her nails into the base of her spine as their hips slowly rolled together against the mattress. Her bare feet dug into the comforter over the bed, making her legs bend and spread to welcome the girl on top who quickly slipped more comfortably above her girlfriend; their breasts pressed intimately together, sliding and rolling hard nubs as their mouths tore apart for oxygen issues.

"You are so gorgeous baby, but I don't think we should do this tonight…your competition is tomorrow and you need to be fully rested." Quinn panted above her, the wetness between her legs had increased so much that she could swear there was a pool party in her soaked underwear; she wanted to take Rachel, be her first and only, but she knew how important the competition was. To her and to the whole club.

"Fuck the competition, I need you." The brunette started tugging her back down only to meet resistance from the older girl, she huffed and pouted crossing her arms above her bare chest. "Quinn Fabray! I demand you to take me, right now!" She tried to be as menacingly as possible, but it only earned a chuckle from the soccer player who smirked down at her.

"You are not thinking straight, I don't want you to blame me if your performance isn't outstanding as usual because you wanted me to take you all night long." The soccer player smirked even wider and lifted the girl's hips enough to lower her shorts down her long legs, surprisingly finding the girl had gone commando with the precise objective to take the next step together.

"Then, why are you getting me naked?" Rachel raised herself on her elbows and kicked the shorts to the floor, her hands moved to grasp each side of the blonde's face and pulled her roughly down, kissing the hell out of her gorgeous girlfriend. Her legs spread wider and locked around the player's hips, holding her in place as she tried to relieve herself against the taut stomach of her girlfriend.

"I want it not to be rushed baby but god, you are so fucking wet." Quinn ground her own hips down into the mattress to relieve part of her own ache, their mouth kept on seeking for each other and their hands pressed against the mattress above their heads. Their moans got visibly louder and more guttural, Rachel kept grinding her own heated center against the marble abs that belonged to her girlfriend, feeling the pressure in her lower stomach tighten.

"Touch me, please." The singer moaned into her soon-to-be lover's mouth, biting down on her full bottom lip with her pearly white teeth as her clit hardened when it came in contact with the waistband of the blonde's pants, coating them with the moisture of her virginal folds. The soccer player inhaled deeply the scent coming off the girl's sacred spot, she needed to taste it so badly so she crawled down the diva's front and slid her tongue along her wet slit. Rachel bucked her hips up into her girlfriend's face, both hands gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles went white; her legs fell apart and her heels almost dug holes into the mattress, as she leaned all of her weight on to grind upwards.

"You taste so good baby." Quinn kept sliding her tongue along her parted folds, feeling her own saliva coat them even more than her personal juices had already done; she had never tasted something as sweet as Rachel's pussy and couldn't wait to finally dip her tongue into the source of such honey, but that had to wait till the following night. Her mouth enclosed around the firm nub, sucking it and swirling it around with her tongue inside her own mouth as her hands moved to grip her gyrating hips, taking charge of the movements so they'd match the ones her tongue was making.

"Quinn…Quinn…" The brunette desperately moaned as she became painfully aware of how close she was, her toes curled and her senses heightened before a white explosion took charge of every inch of her body, making her arch up off the mattress to grind few more into the girl's talented mouth. "QUINNN" she screamed into her own hand, not wanting to raise any suspect from the adjacent room, her core spasmed and her thighs became wetter with the juices oozing out of her unclenching hole. Her eyes shut closed and the strength left her body, making her collapse back into the mattress underneath.

"So good baby, couldn't help myself." Quinn crawled up her body and pressed a gentle kiss on her natural pouty lips, sharing some of the girl's essence with the diva who could only whimper weakly back; the soccer player gathered her panting girlfriend in her arms, kissing her forehead softly as they laid together in the unmade bed.

"You have such a talented mouth, should have noticed earlier." Rachel nuzzled herself into the safety of her lover's embrace, her leg and arm draped around the taller frame who could only pull her closer. "So, guess my 25 years plan has been discarded."

"Not really, I have only stimulated your erogenous zones without any penetration." The blonde nuzzled the tip of her nose against the brunette's sweaty temple and just held her tighter, before pulling the comforter over their naked frames. "But I can take care of that tomorrow, to celebrate your success."

"What if we don't win?" Rachel looked up into her girlfriend's hazelnut eyes, hoping the competition results wouldn't be crucial in determining whether she'd be staying loyal to her plan or not.

"Then I'll make sure to console you properly, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't comfort you when you need me the most? Seriously, though, just know that when we make love, fully, it is because we love each other. No other reasons." Quinn placed one last kiss on her lips before snuggling more into her still slightly breathless frame. "I love you…"

"I love you too Quinn Fabray." The brunette tucked her head against her girlfriend's chest, her arm draped over the girl's bare waist to hold onto as the sleep took the best of her, knowing that in the blonde's arms she'd find the right amount of rest to deal with the competition and win.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you are still interested in this one! So upset about Quinn going missing in the last episode and Rachel giving up on her dreams for someone like Finn. Ugh! We need more Faberry or Jesse St. James putting some sense in Rachel's head! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 16

When morning slipped inside the silent hotel room, the two girls were still lost in their deep slumber wrapped in each other's arms; the blonde player was lying in the middle of the bed, head turned away from the window and both arms curled around the girl's bare back under the duvet that covered both. Rachel's early morning habits were enough to stir her, despite the comfortable place where she had been lying for the whole night. She shifted her head to nuzzle the tip of her nose against the column of her girlfriend's neck, filling her nostrils with her familiar scent that she had breathed into for the previous hours; her palm moved upwards, tracing the strong hipbone left uncovered by the sweatpants that were running lower on the girl's waist.

"What time is it?" The brunette's eyes opened slowly, fighting the urge to snuggle more into her girlfriend's arms that felt so warm and inviting. To hell the competition, she wanted to stay in bed with Quinn. She mumbled to herself, not wanting to wake the other girl who was still deeply asleep with a peaceful look on her face; the singer grabbed her phone and checked the time, groaning when she saw she had just 1 hour before the general wake-up call was scheduled.

"Five more minutes…" Quinn mumbled in her sleep rolling over and effectively pinning her girlfriend on the mattress; she just nuzzled her face in the brunette's collarbone and rested her hand over one of the brunette's still exposed breast, squeezing it lightly. Rachel could only gulp and look down at the pale fingers on her tanned skin, a jolt of pleasure ran straight to the spot between her legs where she could feel the wetness increase and make her thighs more slippery.

"Baby, wake up…" The singer breathed heavily, with each shift of her body she could feel her nipple harden under the soccer player's hand, who was still unaware of the situation she had put them both in. "Quinn…" The brunette nudged her girlfriend with her own hands, praying she'd be able to keep on not giving into the feelings of having her breast fondled; she could easily move that hand between her thighs, right where she needed it the most.

"Rach, it's early." The blonde snuggled herself closer, the tip of her nose fit below her earlobe and nuzzled the tanned skin gently, making shivers run down the naked girl's frame who was fighting her most primal urges. Quinn tried to let her senses go numb once again, needing more sleep after the heavy exploration of the boundaries with her girlfriend, but the brunette in question seemed to have another plan when she pinched her side with mild strength. "What the fuck Rachel!" Quinn rolled to the other side of the bed, rubbing the reddened spot and pouting at the other girl, who was breathing heavily. "Are you okay baby? Bad dream?"

"I am sorry Quinn, but after last night I am afraid you brought some of my most animalistic urges up so I had to do that, in order not to take you against your will." The Glee captain pulled the blanket up to her chin, hiding the state of nakedness from her still puzzled girlfriend. "Your hand was on my chest and it had a strong effect on my hormones, that seemed out of control."

"What kind of effect?" Quinn raised one of her perfect eyebrows and moved back toward her girlfriend, who watched her with a suspicious look; the blonde tugged the blanket down to expose every inch of her upper body, making her eyes darken at the sight.

"Quinn I have to sneak back into my room or I'll get in trouble." Rachel's words couldn't be more uncertain, she was trying to put a strong front up but she just wanted to be shoved on her back and be taken like she had begged the previous night. So, when her back hit the mattress and her girlfriend settled on top of her, she really didn't protest much.

"I promise I'll be quick, last night didn't take you long for you to cum in my mouth." The blonde slid her own sweatpants and underwear off, needing to feel the girl's whole body press into hers even if for just few minutes. It was enough to satiate her thirst, for now, and give her some reminders for when she had to take care of herself on her own.

"What's gotten into you?" The brunette couldn't help but spread her legs to let her girlfriend settle in between them, the sight of a naked Quinn Fabray on top of her was enough to send her closer to the edge. "You should have done that last night, now we have to rush and-"

"Calm down, I am not going to rectify what I said last night about us making love." Quinn cradled her head with her forearms, her body lowered on the smaller one making sure to be pressed into her girlfriend's good spots with each of her owns. "I just want to give you a small encouragement for your big day." Leaning down, the player claimed her girlfriend's pouty lips with hers and ran her fingers through the dark locks, massaging the singer's scalp as their bodies slid slowly against one another.

"Mmm Quinn." Rachel whimpered against her girlfriend's mouth, her fingers scratched the taller girl's toned back and pulled her closer, effectively trapping her hips between her bent legs that allowed her some friction where she needed it the most. The soccer captain trailed her left hand down the brunette's front, stopping over her chest where she started kneading the right mound with slow movements. Long fingers trapped the erect nub and the palm pressed against the soft flesh from the underside, pushing it up and down as her curls got wetter by being in contact with the brunette's center.

"You are so wet Rach." The blonde captain scooted lower on her girlfriend's body, her face hovered the source of her nectar that she couldn't help but want another taste of; her tongue slipped slowly out and started lapping at the swollen nub, circling and massaging it with long strokes. Her own eyes closed at the feeling of the girl's juices run down her tongue, making it impossible not to stop despite their time constraint; she went to pull back but fingers threaded to her hair, pushing her face closer as small hips bucked up, grinding the engorged nub and the slick folds along the length of her tongue.

"Fuck Quinn, I am already so close baby…" The singer had put a pillow over her face, moaning into it not wanting to raise any suspicious curiosity from the adjacent room; her parents wouldn't be too happy about finding her naked with legs spread and their baby girl's girlfriend eating her out. "Quinn! Quinn!" She kept bucking her hips upwards and push the blonde haired beauty down to her, that tongue was doing wonderful things to her clitoris. She was drenched. Dripping on the blanket of the blonde's bed, but who cared when she was close to lose it?

"Cum for me baby…" Quinn's tongue was firmly pressing against the hood of her clit, over the space between her hole and her nub and then back up to explore and massage her upper folds. Fuck if she was good, Rachel thought. Her fingers were tightly holding onto the blonde mane, almost to the point of finding some hair left in her grip when she felt the white heat take over her body.

"Quinnnnnnn!" Rachel bit down onto the pillowcase, her hips bucked furiously up and down to ride her orgasm out as the strong tongue stroked along her spasming folds, lapping at the juices that kept coating her labia. She fell back into the mattress with a soft thud, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. "God baby, where did you learn to use your tongue like that?"

"I practice with ice-cream cones." Quinn crawled back up her tired body, pressing gentle kisses on her pouty lips and pressing the length of her own naked body down on the brunette's. "Wish you could stay here, so we could put this bed to a better use."

"Weren't you the one who wanted to wait?" Rachel breathed deeply, her hands moved to rest on the soccer player's hipbones, feeling the outline with each of her thumb; she closed her eyes and licked her own lips, tasting herself once again. "What changed?"

"Last night, I was the mature one. Now it's your turn as I try to keep you in bed with me." The blonde chuckled and leaned down to graze her lips along the brunette's jaw, her fingers trailing down her exposed sides before brushing the curves of her full breasts. "I really want to make love to you, Rachel."

"I want you to make love to me too baby." The diva cupped her girlfriend's face, kissing her thoroughly and trying to convey all of her desire and needs in that passionate lip-lock; she wanted to feel her girlfriend above her, against her and, mostly, inside of her. "But if I don't go back now, they'll come find me here and they'd interrupt our moment."

"I guess you are right baby, my judgment was blinded by your sexiness and by how good you taste." The player licked her lips sexily, before rolling on her back without bothering to put her clothes on nor cover herself up with the blanket. "Go get ready baby and I'll meet you at the theater, probably Mr. Schue got you all on a tight schedule."

"Wish I could stay in your arms some more, but the longer I stay the more questions I'll get when I go back to my room." Rachel sighed and looked around for her previous night clothes, her back was turned to her girlfriend so she didn't see her sneak in back behind her until two arms slid around her waist from behind. "Baby, I have to get ready."

"I wanted one more kiss." Quinn leaned over her shoulder to claim her lips in a hard kiss, arms squeezing her waist and trying to get her back in bed with her, but her angel side took over and she let the brunette go after one more peck. "I'll think about you in the shower." The blonde stood up and walked to the en-suit bathroom to start the water before walking to her suitcase to retrieve her own clothes.

"It's not fair you have a shower to yourself and I have to share it with Mercedes and Tina." Rachel fixed her hair watching her reflection in the mirror. Her clothes were wrinkle and her hair tangled together. Definitely a I-just-had-sex look.

"You could always join me, but I don't think we'd shower much." The blonde captain kissed her shoulder from behind before spinning her back around, her lips pressed against the brunette's for one more lingering kiss before patting her butt playfully. "Go and get ready beautiful, I'll be at the theater waiting for you."

"I love you Quinn." Rachel cupped her face to press a kiss on her lips before walking toward the door, with a beaming smile and slight jump in her steps; she was definitely happy. What a better combination than Quinn and New York?

"I love you too baby." Quinn smiled at her once more before the hotel door was shut closed, she shook her head lightly and breathed in deeply. She was so turned on that only a cold shower could help dealing with it, so she walked into the bathroom and stepped into the stall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you are still interested in this fic! thanks for the Alerts/Favorites and Reviews! Enjoy and review! Some Faberry before a new disappointing Glee episode! **

CHAPTER 17

Watching the New Directions perform on the stage was something that overwhelmed the audience, Quinn was completely entranced by the way their voices blended together or their movements followed the rhythm of the song. Mostly, though, she was totally entranced by her girlfriend's voice and presence on the stage. She belonged there, she could see it and there was no way she was going to keep her from achieving her dreams. The heaviness in her heart grew deeply, each word the brunette sang felt like a stab in her young chest because part of her wished to keep Rachel all to herself, but she knew she couldn't. Finn wasn't going to hold her back, nor was she.

"Quinn, honey, they are done." Hiram patted her shoulder gently, breaking her from the trance she had fallen into. She could only smile, trying to cover her bad thoughts about the relationship with their daughter, not wanting to cause any more worries to the men that had accepted her in their house like a second daughter.

"What happens now? We wait?" Quinn looked around to spot her girlfriend, but they were probably gathered behind the curtains to wait for the final results to come. She stood up when she got a glimpse of familiar dark locks walking out of the backstage, so she moved toward the end of the row and followed the silhouette of the singer who had headed toward the restrooms. It didn't take her much to find Rachel, she was pacing back and forth in the silent bathroom mumbling to herself. "Baby you were great out there, you belong to the stage."

"Quinn!" Rachel's head raised to meet her girlfriend's lovely eyes, she skipped toward her and threw her arms around the taller girl's neck, holding tightly onto her and taking in the comfort of her strong hold. "You really think so? I was so scared to forget the words or go flat or-" Her rambles were cut off by a pair of soft lips shushing her, hands grabbed onto her dress clad hips tugging their bodies closer.

"You were outstanding, I am sure you'll win." The blonde played with the fabric of the black dress she wore, fingering it with her fore and middle finger as their eyes remained locked, conveying all the pride and love she felt for the brunette in that moment. She looked down into her chocolate eyes with so many thoughts running through her mind and so many words on her tongue, her grip tightened on the dress the brunette was wearing trying to find the right way to express her feelings. "I love you and I am so proud of you."

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel raised herself on her tiptoes and crashed their lips for a long kiss, hands tangled into the blonde mane to keep their mouths together and to hold onto that moment for a little longer. "I need to go back, but I'll see you afterwards."

"Good luck baby." The soccer player pressed one more kiss on the girl's awaiting lips, lingering few more moments before fully releasing her and watching her disappear back down the hallway, toward her friends. Shaking her head, Quinn leaned against the sink and watched herself into the mirror. Her eyes were glistening with the unshed tears and her fingers trembled, but she had to hold it together. That day was about Rachel, only her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As they had predicted, they had gotten the 1st place and finally won the Nationals before half of the team was dispersed across the country, to attend college in the next months. The New Directions kept on jumping around the stage and crying and hugging each other, even Santana had wrapped Rachel in a congratulatory hug before scooping Brittany up in a loving and totally different embrace. The brunette singer was hoisted on Noah's shoulders, holding the trophy in her hands as she was carried around by the strong boy, who smirked at his best friend in the crowd. Quinn couldn't help but smile widely at the interaction between the two brunettes, both holding a special place in her own heart. Once the curtains were closed, she followed the Berry toward the stage holding a bouquet of flowers for the brunette, to congratulate herself with her for leading the team to the victory.

"Congratulations baby girl, you were awesome. You were all awesome, Barbra would be proud of you." Hiram wiped at the corner of his eyes, stealing the handkerchief from the pocket of his husband's jacket. "You carry the same elegance and your second name couldn't be more appropriate."

"Thanks Daddy." Rachel hugged both of her fathers, burying her face into the soft fabric of Leroy's jacket before looking over their shoulders to stare at her silent girlfriend. She moved past them and stood in front of Quinn, who held the flowers shyly in her arms. "Are those for me?"

"I wanted to give you a small gift for winning. It's not much but hoped you'd like the gesture." The blonde held the flowers in front of her, smiling softly at the girl that she could call hers before being almost tackled to the ground by the mentioned girl. "I told you that you'd win baby."

"Thank you for being so wonderful Quinn." Rachel cupped the girl's face in her palms and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss, earning few whistles and groans from the group of kids behind them, that was still witnessing the loving embrace. The pairing didn't seem to mind though, Quinn just dropped the flowers to the floor and wrapped her arms around the brunette's back twirling her around in the spot as their kiss intensified.

"GO FABRAYY!" Puck and Sam hollered from behind them, cat whistling and smirking at their best friend's having her moment with her girlfriend; Mercedes moved behind them and smacked both of their heads, sending them a glare that was more eloquent than any other threatening words. Sam pouted lightly and rubbed the sore spot where his girlfriend had hit him.

"We are going to celebrate with the Glee members, you are coming with us?" The singer rested their foreheads together, looking down into her girlfriend's sparkling eyes as they recovered from the passionate kiss they had just shared.

"Of course Rach, if it's okay with them." She looked over the girl's shoulder at the other singers, some shrugged and other just nodded smiling knowing how much the blonde meant to their leader and being a good friend to some of them, as well. "Then I am in." She smiled and stole one last kiss from the brunette who squealed happily, holding onto her for dear life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Going out with the Gleeks ended up with them attending some gay karaoke bar, where Puck had tried to get them some alcohol with no avail but they had managed to have a lot of fun, even if their senses were not inebriated. Rachel had dragged her onto the stage for an impromptu duet that earned the favor of the audience, some cat whistles from unknown girls who had thrown their numbers onto the stage for Quinn to take. She had blushed and politely ignored them, not wanting to anger the petite singer who had kept a vice grip on her waist and forearm, since that eventful moment till the rest of the night.

Aside from that episode, the night had gone quite smoothly and when it was midnight they had all hailed in three cabs to get them back to the hotel, not wanting to risk anything on their way home since it was their last night in the big city. The brunette diva had declined the invitation for some card game in the boys' room and dragged her blonde girlfriend toward her single room, claiming they were both too tired for that but everyone knew there were ulterior motives for that choice. As soon as the door was slammed shut and locked, Rachel had literally jumped in the blonde's arms, sending them both to the floor with a hard thud that hopefully didn't wake the Berry men sleeping adjacently.

"Baby, your dads!" Quinn hushed her and turned her head toward the door that separated the two rooms; luckily for her, they seemed not to have woken up or she'd be in big trouble. She really didn't want to be found in a compromising situation, breaking their trust. Her words fell to deaf ears, though, since she found her blouse completely undid followed by the front clasp of her bra, that set her breasts free from its confinements. "Rach…"

"We waited too long, Quinn. When those girls kept buying you drinks or looking at you, I just wanted to lay you down on the table and take you on the spot, claiming you as mine." Rachel's pupils had grown in size and darkened, it was impossible to say where they started and ended due to their size. The brunette's hands roamed over the blonde's front, palming her full breasts briefly before trailing down to press against the tensed muscles of her abdomen, scratching along the grooves of her defined abs. "You are so sexy baby, can't believe you are mine."

"Pot and kettle baby." Quinn regained some control over her senses and sat up, her own hands roamed under the hem of the brunette's dress to grab onto the back of her thighs effectively sitting her astride her lap as her teeth scraped along her strong jaw. "You are sure about this baby?" She kept trailing her lips along the tanned skin, tasting the light saltiness of the sweat that was slowly covering both of their frames. Another reason why they needed out of those clothes. When the girl above her nodded, she stood up bringing the brunette with her, holding her in place by the back of her thighs as she carried her toward the bed in the middle of the bed. Of course their first time wasn't going to happen on a hotel room floor.

"I love how strong you are…" Rachel grabbed on the collar of her opened blouse and brought the blonde on top of her, their mouths found their ways to each other as they crawled toward the pillows against the headboard; the soccer player's hands moved along the back of the brunette's thighs, massaging the skin slowly on her way up until she could slip the tip of her fingers under the fabric of the soaked panties, teasing the skin hidden underneath. "Don't tease me, take them off." The singer whimpered against her girlfriend's mouth, who could only smirk and reach behind her, taking the zipper of her polka dot dress down before letting it slide down her arms till it pooled around her waist.

"No bra? Naughty Rachel." Quinn scooted slowly downwards, her mouth lowered on one of the erect buds that stood up begging for her attention, who was her to deny it? Her lips wrapped themselves around the stiff bud, tugging at it with enough fervor that made the other girl moan and arch up into her, making her rest her free hand on the other breast to pay equal attention to the ignored nipple. "Mmm…" Her own whimpers felt like vibrations against the girl's breast, the soccer player kept on sucking and toying with the tip of the nub as hands tangled in her hair, pushing her closer and toward the source of the brunette's heat.

"Touch me Quinn or I'll do it myself." Rachel whined, her hands moved away from her girlfriend's hair to take the dress finally off her, leaving herself just clad in her soaked underwear under her still fully clothed lover. "Take your damn clothes off." She grunted when the realization hit her, she pushed the blonde on her back and made sure to throw the opened blouse and bra to the floor so that she could press their bare breasts fully together.

"Eager much, Rach?" The blonde could only smirk, it was the girl's first time and that meant one thing: she was in control. With one strong move, she rolled them back over onto the mattress, her half naked body pinned the barely covered one that belonged to the singer. Their chests pushed and pressed together, slowly rolling their nipples together in a battle of pleasuring dominance that made both of their centers throb for the excitement. "I am leading this dance, baby." She whispered gently making contact with her girlfriend, who nodded softly and cupped her face with her palms keeping their faces close enough so that she could feel Quinn's breath mix with her own.

"Stay with me, up here." Rachel's plead came out as a whisper, but due to the proximity they were into the blonde heard her perfectly. She smiled softly and nodded, dropping another tender kiss on those familiar lips as her own jeans and underwear were kicked to the side, leaving her completely naked against the singer.

"I am not going anywhere baby." Quinn's fingers traveled along the waistband of her panties, toying with the thin material before gently tugging it down with the help of the other girl, who raised her butt off the bed enough to let it be slid down her long legs and join their other clothes on the floor. "If you feel like you are not sure anymore, just say it and I'll stop baby." Those words were whispered softly against her mouth, accentuated by a kiss between each word as the blonde's fingers danced along her hipbone, brushing over the jutting bone with the pad of her thumb.

"I trust you Quinn, make love to me." Rachel's thumbs brushed along the high cheekbones she loved so much, their mouths pressed together for another loving kiss that lasted long endless minutes as the blonde settled against her girlfriend's naked body with hers. Her hand curled around the brunette's hip and upper side, brushing her left thumb along the curve of her breast before sliding it back upwards to roll the stiff nub with her expert fingers making the other girl whimper in her mouth. Her lips trailed along Rachel's jawline, nipping and licking at the sweat trickling down as one of her thighs fell between the tanned thighs, pressing down on her center with soft and circular movements. "Oh Quinn…" The diva's hips bucked up slowly, relieving part of her ache against the strong muscle pressed against her center, she kept on grinding up and down the blonde's thigh, fully aware of the wet path that she was leaving on her girlfriend's pale skin.

"You are so wet baby…" Quinn moaned in her neck, her teeth scraped along the column of her throat as she rested her weight on her left elbow, letting the right hand travel down the brunette's front to between her already parted legs. The soccer player dipped her fore and middle finger between the brunette's folds, expertly finding her engorged nub at the first attempt. "Mmm baby…"

"God Quinn, touch me more…" Rachel's nails scratched along the player's strong shoulders, kneading them slowly as her hips bucked upwards to grind her throbbing clitoris against the tip of the blonde's digits, that were too far for her own liking. When the older girl finally gave into her pleads, she had to suppress a scream of pleasure that came from within her soul; those fingertips fully massaged her clit, rubbing it with hard and deep movements that were leaving her breathless and craving for more. The middle finger started circling the engorged bundle of nerves, dipping into the wetness that coated her virginal folds as the forefinger was replaced by a strong thumb, that pressed flat against her nub slapping lightly on it with a steady pace. "Fuck Quinn."

"You are so beautiful baby…" Her mouth couldn't get enough of Rachel's skin, the light droplets of sweat that coated her lips and the taste of her body lotion were like ambrosia on her tongue; she could easily get drunk on the brunette's skin taste, making it so hard to just take her hard and fast, like her own mind was begging her to. Her wrist kept rolling to massage the engorged nub, before shifting lower as she adjusted her own body against the smaller one beneath hers. "I love you, Rachel Berry." She needed to see the brunette as she took the last step. Their foreheads came to rest against each other, eyes fought to stay open because of the overcoming pleasure washing all over her young body but they fixed on the hazelnut pair above her.

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel grabbed on the muscular forearms, digging her short nails into the paler skin as she finally felt the slender finger slip inside her. Her walls tightened around the intrusive digit, wrapping it in a hot embrace, making it hard to move further or just slip out; Quinn's mouth descended upon hers, brushing over her parted lips to breathe life in her, since she had seemed to have forgotten how to do that on her own. The blonde's lips felt like fire on her already heated skin, but they brought comfort and tenderness as the finger pushed further inside her, breaking the small barrier that had held her innocence intact till then. "It hurts baby…" She whimpered and scratched her nail along the strong muscles, feeling them tense under her touch as the blonde stopped moving inside her, giving her body time to relax and recover.

"I know baby, relax for me and I'll make it go away." Quinn's voice was so soft and safe, she would have followed her anywhere, even off a cliff had she asked in that same tone. Her perfect mouth pressed against every inch of her face, starting from her frowning forehead and down her nose till it found her mouth again. Her bottom lip was suddenly taken prisoner between her pearly white teeth, that tugged and bit onto it making it impossible not to moan and buck her hips upward, trying to get closer. When the blonde realized the pain must have subsided, she started moving her hand with a slow pace pushing her finger in and out of her girlfriend's tight channel and still keeping her thumb pressed against her clit, stimulating it with the same intensity as before.

"Mmm baby, go faster…." Rachel's hands traveled up the strong shoulders, tugging at the back of the player's head that was shifting lower to wrap her lips around one of her inviting nipples. She opened her mouth and ran the flat of her tongue over the nub, watching it bounce back in its place after the firm stroke; she kept on stroking her wet muscle over it and, at the same time, she pushed her finger harder inside her lover who tugged and moaned her name in the silent room. "Like that baby, god so good." The brunette writhed under her, bending one of her legs on the bed to plant her heel on the mattress and leverage her hips as they moved up, to meet the fingers between her legs.

"Every inch of you tastes so good." Quinn's head moved across her chest, hungrily latching her lips on the other nipple that stood erect and begged for the same attention; she slipped her wet finger out and slowly pushed two inside of Rachel, feeling the walls quickly adjust to the added size as she pumped harder and faster in and out of her moaning girlfriend. Her wrist ached and her own core was dripping with arousal, the feeling of her girlfriend's wetness around her fingers was enough to get her turned on and close to her own edge but she had to take care of Rachel, first. She shifted her hand to the side, spreading the fingers inside her lover to curl her fingertips and reach for that spongy spot that would make the brunette go over the edge in a couple of minutes. She slid her fingers in and out, with a harder and more frantic pace as her thumb firmly pressed on the throbbing clit that hardened under each thrust; her eyes shifted up to her girlfriend's face, watching the pleasure overcome her beautiful features. "Come for me, Rachel." She whimpered and bucked her own hips down, finding some solace in the thigh that was pressed between her owns right against her pussy.

"Oh Quinnnnn…." The brunette's hands wrapped around the bedspread, gripping so tightly that her knuckles had turned white before arching her hips off the bed to meet the fingers thrusting inside of her; her toes curled and her breath hitched in her throat, her whole body tensed for long endless seconds before she finally felt it. She tumbled off the edge with a loud moan, completely forgetting where they were and who was sleeping right beside them. She just moaned and sobbed her pleasure sounds out of her mouth, writhing against the bed as her legs parted and her hips bucked, following the rhythm of those fingers that were riding her orgasm out with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Since my other fic - genderswapped Quinn - ain't having so much success among the readers; here another update for this one. Will be done in a few chapters. Enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 18

The sound of their naked bodies sliding and writhing together was the only noise filling the room, their moans had to be kept to a minimum due to the presence of the Berry men in the adjacent room; Quinn's back arched off the bed as her hands tangled into the mess of brunette locks tickling her lower abdomen, legs fell open and heels pressed down on the mattress to get herself closer to the source of the pleasure. She should have thought that mouth would be put to such a good use, other than for singing. A wet and strong tongue slid deliciously between her parted folds, dripping with her own essence that had pooled there while she took her girlfriend's virginity.

"God Rach, don't stop please…" She grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it down on her face, muffling the screams of pleasure as her hole was finally filled and stretched. The tip of Rachel's tongue stroked each contracting wall with fervor, dragging the wetness out of her as her hips bucked up into the singer's face, who tried to keep control over those movements with her petite but strong hands. Slender fingers tugged at the tangled and sweaty hair, pushing her down against her dripping pussy that begged for a harder touch and a quicker release. As if Rachel had read in her mind, two fingers were quickly pushed inside her channel to replace the wet muscle that was swirling around her clit with renewed passion.

"You taste so good Quinn." Rachel's lips were moist with her juices, appearing translucent in the pale moonlight as they wrapped themselves around the hardened clit, protruding from between her labia. The blonde's eyes were shut and not a word could escape from her parted lips, too much pleasure overcame her body that eagerly responded to each stroke and touch. The tip of her girlfriend's fingers curled against her special spot, pressing with insistence right where she needed it the most as that tongue explored her disclosed folds.

The release was definitely close and quick. Quicker than she had ever thought, but all those months of abstinence and cold showers had to be released somehow, her grip on the singer's hair tightened as her hips bucked faster up and her hole clenched around the still thrusting digits. Her teeth clenched around the pillowcase, tearing into it as her toes curled and she tumbled off the edge, unclenching her walls from around the girl's fingers to release her own gush for the first time in months. Rachel's mouth briefly stopped her ministration, her eyes moved downwards to take in the sight of her girlfriend's riding her orgasm out on her hand before her tongue slapped back onto the blonde's clit, tugging at it.

"God Rach…" Quinn whimpered breathlessly, the pillow was discarded to the side to allow herself to fully breathe and look down at the brunette between her legs; the sight of that pink tongue lapping at her leaking hole was almost enough to make her come a second time in a row. With the last bit of strength left in her body, she tugged the other girl up into her arms to finally press their lips together, for a passionate and very wet kiss. She whimpered at the taste of her release on her lover's lips, her own tongue slipped out of her mouth to lap at the wetness in excess and clean the brunette's bottom lip before pulling back to stare into her chocolate eyes. "It was awesome, where did you learn that?"

"I got myself ready, I didn't want to disappoint you." Rachel smiled widely and rolled on top of her naked girlfriend, her hands came to rest each side of the player's head and her hips pressed down on the other girl's ones, making sure their bodies touched in every good place. "Night is young and I can sleep the tiredness off on the flight back."

"Really now? What are your plans Miss Berry?" Quinn smirked at the eagerness in her lover's voice, she was pretty sure to have created a sex-fiend monster who would be jumping her at every chance they got, but she really didn't mind at all. "Thought you'd be exhausted enough to want to sleep." The blonde's fingers trailed down the girl's spine till they reached the firm asscheeks, she grabbed onto them and quickly flipped them back over so she could be on top.

"You can still wear me out or are you too tired to do so?" The singer's arms and legs encircled the blonde's waist and neck, pulling her down for a vice grip that was hard to escape. Their mouths crashed halfway, falling into a battle for dominance that was quickly won by the girl on top, whose position allowed her to play dirty by just rolling her hips down and grind their cores together. "God, do that again Quinn." Rachel's head fell back on the pillow behind them, nails scratched the back of the player's neck and legs tightened their grip around the slender waist above her.

"Your wish is my command, baby." With those last words, Quinn leaned down to claim her girlfriend's salty lips with her owns as her body pressed down into her lover's, giving into the request of an endless night for love, filled by low moans and silent pleads for more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Getting out of bed the morning after was the hardest thing both girls had ever gone through. The morning light, seeping from the opened curtains of the room, would have been welcomed by the brunette girl since it was the last day in New York and they had to leave late in that afternoon. Although, the singer groaned loudly and turned on the other side facing away from the window, to hide her face in her girlfriend's underarm who was sprawled on her stomach on the other side of the bed. Rachel's attempt to escape the light failed miserably, the covers and the pillows had been thrown to the floor in the middle of their passionate lovemaking and there was no way she would have gotten up to grab them. She did the only thing possible, she lifted her girlfriend's arm and snuggled herself into her neck not caring the action would have woken the blonde up.

"Baby it's too early for sex…" Quinn groaned and placed a soft kiss on her lover's forehead, keeping her eyes closed as her arm curled around the brunette's head to keep her in place against her neck. Her other arm dangled off the bed, fingers wrapped loosely around her iPhone having it turned off after a too early text from Puck asking her if she had gotten laid. Obviously she had or she wouldn't be so freaking exhausted.

"The light is too strong, do something." Rachel pouted against her neck, still fighting to keep her eyes clenched shut in order not to let the light hurt her still sleepy eyes. She decided to just turn her girlfriend on her back so she could burrow herself into her chest or side, but she didn't take in consideration the amount of bed left for them to roll over. When she pushed Quinn on her back, she wasn't aware of how wrong that move would be until she was the only left in the big bed and a hard thud had followed soon after.

"For fucking sake, Rachel!" The blonde player sat up fully awake, despite the sex hair and still sleepy eyes, she had been forced out of her sleepy state and with a visible bruise on her lower back. "You could have woken me up more nicely." She muttered to herself and buried her head into the side of the mattress, groaning as she rubbed the sore spot on her lower back where she had landed.

"Babyyyy" The singer crawled toward the edge of the bed, her eyes full of concern as she cupped her lover's face in her palms and dropped several soft pecks on her still swollen lips. "I am sorry. I am sorry." She kept on kissing the blonde beauty, hopefully gaining her forgiveness back because she had miscalculated the space left on the other side of the bed. When the brunette pulled back, she finally took notice of the disheveled look on her girlfriend: swollen lips, hickeys all over her neck and sex hair. "God you are sexy, first in the morning." Rachel tugged the blonde partner back on the bed and on top of her own naked body. Her legs spread and her hips bucked up at the contact of the girl's naked body against hers, sending jolts of pleasure right to her pussy that was visibly dampening within the seconds.

"Thought you had gotten enough last night and this morning, you are such a vixen." Quinn's eyes darkened at the feeling of the familiar wetness coat her lower abs, her hips started gyrating back down to find more of that wetness with her already overheated skin. "You are so sexy, Rach." Her fingers wrapped around the singer's wrists, pinning them down into the worn out mattress as her hips shifted, replacing her curls with her own wetness to grind back into the brunette's core. "So sexy and wet." She whispered against the petite girl's ear, who could only nod and arch up into her girlfriend's body. Her legs spread wider, bending on the bed to leverage herself as they fell into a familiar rhythm of grinding. Up and down. Their clits bumped in a heated embrace, rubbing and hardening with each thrust of their lower bodies. In circles, when the player's clit started circling hers Rachel could have sworn to have seen stars. Her nails dug into the back of her girlfriend's hands, lacing and unlacing their fingers as the wetness mixed between them and trailed down her crack to fill her other hole.

"Oh Quinn baby…" She moaned into the blonde's ear, sucking on the tender flesh of her lobe as the girl above her grunted in pleasure. She could feel the familiar coil in her lower stomach and the throbbing of her lower region intensified, the more they ground together the harder was to fight her need to let it go. She wanted to take Quinn with her. Feel her wetness seep between her own drenched folds, covering and marking her. Rachel set one of her hands free and pushed it against the blonde's lower back, urging her down with more speed and hardness behind her movements. She was so close that she could feel the tingles all over her body. Her toes curled and her nails scratched along the skin of her girlfriend's back, pushing back with her own hips that bucked up and down with an unsteady and messed rhythm.

"Fuck Rach!" Quinn's head dropped against the mattress at her side, grunting lowly and slamming down on her sensitive center as they both tumbled off the edge together; her core tightened before finally releasing her juices freely, feeling a familiar and hot gush meet hers from above, filling her deliciously. Her hips kept moving up and down to meet the blonde's ones, both of their cores kept on spasming for endless minutes before they both collapsed on the bed underneath.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered breathlessly, the feeling of the other girl's body against hers felt nothing but comfortable and safe; she didn't want the blonde to leave her arms not now nor never again. Her arms wrapped loosely around the muscular back above her, feeling the sweat trickling down under her fingers but she didn't mind. Sweaty Quinn was always so sexy. Her nose sought her lover's cheek, nuzzling it gently as she breathed in deeply and relaxed under her lover's spent body.

"I love you." Quinn's voice felt distant and weak, probably still breathless from their morning round that had left them aching and unable to move a limb. Hazelnut eyes settled on her chocolate ones, a radiant smile crept over her face as she stared up into those comforting eyes that had led her throughout her first time, like a light in the darkness. "Are you okay baby?" Gentle fingers brushed her damp hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek at the same time with the same care and tenderness she had been used to since they had started dating.

"Never been better, Quinn. I don't want to leave this room. I don't want to leave your arms." Rachel's fingers laced with the hand caressing her cheek, she couldn't believe their short but eventful trip had come almost to an end. She had led her team to the Nationals and she had lost her virginity in the city of her dreams, with the love of her young life. "Freeze time and let's stay here, forever." She pouted and buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, seeking the comfort of those arms and the safety of her love.

"There's nothing else I would like more, baby. You'll be back here in a couple of months and finally have your dream come true." Quinn's lips pressed against her temple, strong arms circled the back of her head as they cuddled together in their unmade bed, taking advantage of the few minutes left before they had to get ready. Rachel bit her answer back, not wanting to cause an argument between them because she'd rather stay in Lima with Quinn than alone in New York. She just hoped the blonde could see that as much as she already did. For now she just snuggled herself closer to the soccer player, letting her embrace soothe her worries.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you are still interested in this one. Only 2 chapters left! Enjoy! Review!**

CHAPTER 19

Leaving New York and falling in the usual scholastic routine, even for few weeks, wasn't easy because Rachel's mind was filled with plans that involved the Big City and a blonde soccer captain, who had stolen her heart and taken her virginity in the best way she could have ever imagined. Winning the Nationals had granted the Glee members some popularity and respect, something they had dreamed to achieve in the past years but that had finally come to them. The year was at the very end, two events were going to mark their seniority before being shipped off to college across the country: Prom and Graduation.

"What's that frown about, baby?" Rachel's naked body settled against her girlfriend's side, arm loosely draped over her waist under the thin blanket as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Since that fateful night in New York, it was becoming harder for them to keep their hands off each other and, taking advantage of the Berry men's absence, they had stumbled into the brunette's bed for some alone time.

"Just worried about the last match of the season, Rach. Coach expects the best from our team and since I am the captain, I need to take charge and lead them to the victory." Quinn's fingers threaded through the slightly sweaty locks against her shoulder, the tip of her nose brushed between the furrowed brows where she loved placing kisses on. "Did you think about Prom, though?"

"Well, I was actually waiting for someone to step up and ask me to attend the dancing event with them." The singer leaned over the blonde and slipped fully on top of her partner, making sure the blanket rested snugly over her waist, covering their lower bodies. "Maybe you have heard of this someone. A tall and athletic blonde, smart, gorgeous." Her face inched down to trail her lips along the skin of Quinn's tightened jaw, feeling it relax under her ministration. "Sexy." Teeth grazed the wet spot her tongue had left earlier, nipping and scraping the sensitive zone, making the player arch and cling on the girl above her. "Funny, charming and a dynamo between the sheets."

"Might remind me of someone." The taller captain whimpered gently, hips rose from the mattress to seek more contact under the warm covers draped over them; fingers travelled down the tanned back of her girlfriend, kneading and scraping along the tensed muscles before slipping under the hem of the sheet, taking hold of the back of Rachel's thighs. "You forgot, not really patient when it comes to being teased." Mustering some strength after the long intercourse, she rolled them back over and settled her weight on top of the brunette, who squealed in surprise.

"And with a determined attitude to stay on top." Rachel's arms locked around the blonde's neck, tugging her down to brush their bruised lips slowly together. "You are lucky I don't mind giving up on my leading role in bed." She playfully added with a smirk, earning a low guttural grunt from the soccer captain who was pressing the lengths of their naked frames together.

"I gather that must hurt a lot, huh?" It was Quinn's turn to smirk at the pout that appeared on her girlfriend's face, but with the right movement of her hips replaced it with an expression of pure pleasure that made them both shiver, despite the heated atmosphere in the room. Her arms slipped under the diva's shoulders cradling each side of her face with her forearms as she moved against the brunette from above, hips snugly pressed into a tight embrace and their heated cores slid fully to relieve the ache pooled there. Forehead dropped to rest against the diva's temple, grunting harder as nails dug into the skin of her asscheeks, leaving reddened marks that would probably sting in the morning but that, now, added even more pleasure to the overall act.

"God I love feeling you like this." Rachel's huskier and breathless voice filled her ears, making her hips move more frantically so to keep sliding their cores together, lathered with juices that oozed out and ran freely between them, staining the blanket on the brunette's bed. Quinn's body bucked forward, effectively slamming her slender hips down against the singer's petite waist as her center spasmed and throbbed in pleasure, making their hardened nubs collide with more strength and renewed vigor.

"Not gonna last much baby, fuck." The blonde's mouth felt dry and her eyes fought to stay open, the overcoming sense of pleasure had enveloped her whole frame and she was only few seconds away to finally release herself, giving into the tightening feeling in the lower pit of stomach that told her how close she was to lose it. Her mind was fighting a hard battle with the rest of her body, that begged to let go and claim the panting brunette as hers, making sure that every inch of her frame would belong to Quinn only.

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel's hands grabbed on her frantically moving hips, slamming her down in her petite frame as she arched up into the blonde, toes curling and eyes shut, letting herself fall off the edge of the pleasure and explode hard against the heat pressed into hers. "QUINNN!" She trashed under the blonde, clinging and dragging her along with her, as she felt additional wetness wash over her lower regions and run down her bronzed thighs.

"Fuck Rachelll!" Quinn's face was buried deeply into the mattress, breathing into the scent of the brunette and their sex mixed together; her hips moved hard and fast, completely losing the rhythm they had set for the whole time and just following the purpose of riding their orgasm together and against each other. Her hole kept on spasming with each thrust, gushing over the spread folds beneath her that were as drenched as her owns. "Oh god…"

"I love you baby." The brunette's body collapsed back onto the mattress, spent and sweaty from the movements and the added weight of her girlfriend against her; she couldn't help but exhale deeply when the blonde managed to roll partially off her, keeping a loosened arm around her waist, right under her breasts. Her feet kicked the blanket off to the floor, needing as much air as possible while they recovered from the intense act they had just shared.

"Love you too Rach." The blonde's voice came out as a whisper, too tired to keep her voice at her normal tone and just focusing on breathing hard, trying to gain back her control over her breath. "Mm…" Mumbling softly, she tugged her girlfriend's frame closer, so that she could still feel her around while they basked in the fourth aftermath of the evening, having taken full advantage of the empty house.

"Spend the night." Rachel's face turned toward her girlfriend's face, who could only nod and squeeze her side affectionately, no needing to voice her answer out since they could easily communicate through gestures and unspoken words. "I always sleep better with you here." She watched her girlfriend smile lazily before she slowly drifted into a peaceful sex induced slumber, that made the brunette chuckle lightly and just cuddle closer into those arms, that tightened around her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Watching a soccer game was definitely a better experience than watching a bunch of sweaty guys tackling each other or run across the field, following some rules she had always found so hard to understand. So when Finn had asked her to attend his games, she had declined with some excuse he had bought without any further questioning; but now, everything had changed and there she stood. Rachel Berry was standing on one of the first benches behind the soccer field, jumping up and down and earning few protests from the people sitting behind her, who claimed not to see the game properly because she moved too much.

"You have to excuse our daughter's temporary insanity, but it's her girlfriend's last game of the season and she is even more excited than the girl who is currently on the field." Leroy turned toward the couple behind them, earning a resigned nod as they scooted to the side to enjoy the game. "Honey, you might want to sit down for a bit or you'll be too tired to walk later."

"Daddy! I must make sure Quinn has as much support as she deserves, since her sister couldn't make it." The brunette turned her attention to her dad, briefly, before looking back out at the field and watch her girlfriend steal the ball from one of the players from the other team, sprinting toward the goal. "GO QUINNNNN! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" She looked around the bleachers and pointed to the blonde captain who was dribbling and jumping one opponent after another; the brunette couldn't keep the excitement down and she was even wearing a white shirt with '**Team Quinn**' written in big bold blue letters so that anyone could see it.

"Remind me why we let the midget drag us here." Santana hid her face behind both her palms, not wanting to be associated with that overexcited brunette, who was definitely making a fool of herself, in front of everyone there. After all the disagreements they had shared over Finn, they had decided to call a truce and join forces against the giant guy who had showed his true colors and was definitely not worth it of their time. She had come out clean with her feelings for Brittany as Rachel had found her matching half in the blonde soccer captain.

"Because Rachel and Quinn are our friends and we support them, San." Brittany kissed the top of her girlfriend's head before jumping on the bleacher beside Rachel, shouting her encouragement toward their friend with as much strength as the diva had showed until then. "GO SHARKS! WOOOHOOOO!" The two girls screamed together and held hands, holding their breaths as Quinn stopped outside the Penalty Box and looked up to check the goalkeeper's position before kicking the ball as hard as she could.

The moments that followed the kick felt endless: everyone held their breaths watching the ball fly past the last two defenders and the last attempt of the keeper to catch it, before hitting the highest angle of the net on the left, declaring the effective end of the game and the overall season. The McKinley supporters jumped to their feet, screaming and laughing for having won the Championship for the third year in a row thanks to the precious addition to the team aka their captain Quinn Fabray. The arbiter whistled the end of the game and the other girls from the Sharks team ran toward their captain, hoisting her up above their shoulders and carrying her under the bleachers to celebrate with their fans. The blonde held her arms out to balance herself before taking her soccer jersey off only to reveal a plain white T-shirt with the famous question Rachel had been craving to hear from her: **'Rachel Berry, will you be my Prom?'**

When their eyes met, the blonde captain already knew the answer to that question, but once she was finally let down, having the brunette launch herself into her arms to hold her tightly and reward her with a breathless kiss in front of everyone, erased any doubt from her mind. It was definitely a yes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waking up the morning after their victory proved to be a hard task but, to Quinn, leaving Rachel naked and asleep in her bed was definitely tougher than that; although, she couldn't disobey her Coach who had asked her to meet up in her office, despite it being Saturday morning. The blonde slipped a pair of jeans and a polo shirt on, tying her hair up in a loose ponytail to deal with her untamed sex hair in the quickest and less painful way.

"Baby?" A sleepy voice came from the bed behind her, stopping the blonde from putting her Chucks on and making her turn around to face the brunette who had just woken up. "Where are you going so early and on Saturday?" Rachel pouted softly and let the blanket fall, exposing her very naked upper chest to the other girl's darkened eyes. "I thought we agreed on spending the morning recovering and celebrating your success, some more."

"I know baby, but Coach wants to see me and I don't think I can say no. I promise I'll be quick and bring your favorite smoothie, from that vegan friendly ice-cream place you love so much." Quinn found herself pushed back down on the bed and straddled by the brunette who was really trying her best to persuade her into staying. "Baby, I'd stay if I could." She whimpered when short nails scraped her tensed abs under the hem of her polo, causing a familiar wetness to pool between her legs.

"I'll miss you so much…" Rachel's naked front pressed against her clothed one, her hands were led to hold onto the girl's lower back as she was gyrating their hips slowly and whimpering against her ear. It was definitely getting harder to leave the freaking bed. "I am so wet that it wouldn't take you long to make me come, screaming your name."

"I need to be there in 20 minutes, I'll make it up to you when I come back." The soccer player's mind and body were, once again, engaged in their battle for dominance. She knew she had to leave but she couldn't help herself, having the small diva whimpering and moaning above her was something too hot not to enjoy. "Oh fuck it!" She cursed herself under her breath and quickly lifted the brunette off her waist, sitting her directly on her face as she leaned up to put her mouth to a better use.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quinn fixed her wrinkled polo and spit the chewing gum into a nearby bin before knocking on her Coach's office door, she waited for an affirmative answer before slipping inside the familiar room that she had gotten accustomed to. She was definitely going to miss this woman, her mentor and definitely someone to look up to.

"You wanted to see me Coach?" The blonde sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, hands in her lap she looked at the older woman who wore a soft smile and held a stack of papers in her hands. Her brows furrowed in a puzzled expression as she got more anxious about the reason she had been asked to meet her on a Saturday, when they'd be seeing each other the following Monday.

"When I asked you to show your best in last night match, it wasn't for the sole purpose of inspiring the team and leading it to a win, but there were scouts from colleges in the bleachers and they were all interested in you." Coach Beiste pushed the stack of papers toward the silent girl, who had slumped into the seat behind her. "They had laid eyes on you for a while and they are determined to grant you a full scholarship to the best colleges all over the country, it's up to you to choose whether to accept. Let me tell you something kid, don't hold yourself back."


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry for the late update, I want to thank you for following this story and reviewing it. This is the last chapter and I'll try and focus more on my other two stories. **

**Thank you again! Review!**

CHAPTER 20 aka Epilogue

Walking inside her house after the meeting with Coach, Quinn found her girlfriend sitting on the couch surfing through the channels without paying any attention to them because too wrapped in her own mind, which had wandered who knows where. The blonde captain deposited her bag by the door, not wanting to let the brunette see the amount of papers she had go through to choose for a suitable college that could grant her the highest cost coverage and the less distance with New York. That was something she had to discuss with her sister as well.

"Anything interesting on, baby?" The player jumped over the back of the couch, sitting graciously beside the brunette who visibly startled at the realization of someone else in the house. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Leaning forward she placed a soothing kiss on the girl's pouty lips and gathered her in her strong arms, relieving in the scent of her freshly showered skin.

"What did Coach Beiste want to get you out of bed on a Saturday morning?" Rachel leaned up to nuzzle the tip of her nose along her girlfriend's jaw, feeling the long breath the blonde took at the small gesture. Fingers curled around the fabric of the polo the player was wearing, before slipping under its hem to caress the six-packs she loved to worship so much.

"She…said that the team wanted to throw a dinner party for me, but knowing I don't like surprises that much she wanted to give me head ups. The Glee club is welcome to join, of course." Quinn leaned down to take her lover's lips prisoner with her owns, pressing them together for a soft kiss that quickly escalated in a more passionate one. "My sister is due home soon and I have to take an afternoon shift at the store, want me to drop you home?"

"I am afraid I can't bug you at work, my daddies require my presence at home since I've been gone missing except for few dinners we had there." The brunette giggled softly and scooted closer to her girlfriend, who smiled lovingly at her as their mouths kept on brushing slowly in a tender intimacy. "Since that night in New York, I can't keep my hands off you."

"No complaints from me, baby." The soccer captain cupped her face in her left palm, tilting her head upwards to crash their lips together for a series of slow and passionate kisses, enjoying the last few minutes they had together before their respective engagements would pull them apart, until dinner time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Quinn entered her house after the shift at the GAP store, she was exhausted and just wanted to nap but she knew she had two hours before picking Rachel to go attend that celebratory dinner with the rest of her teammates. Her palms rubbed her eyes slowly as she entered the kitchen and found her older sister staring down at few envelopes on the counter, she seemed in deep thoughts so she didn't hear the other blonde coming into the room until a cabinet was opened, startling her.

"Jesus Quinn! Are you a freaking ninja?!" Abby stood straight holding her erratic chest, her frown and raised eyebrows relaxed as she let her gaze linger back on the envelopes on the marble surface. "These were waiting for you in the mailbox. I didn't know you had applied, after our discussion."

"I…I didn't." Quinn sat on one of the kitchen stools and tore into the closed letters, tearing into them she quickly scanned the papers and looked up at her big sister who wore a big and proud smile. "Coach Beiste told me scouts would grant me scholarships this morning and I really wanted to discuss my options with you, but didn't know they had already filled my applications for me."

"Quinn, I think you should definitely reconsider your choices about your future and before you interrupt me, hear me out." The older woman reached forward to cover her younger sister's hands with her own, lacing their fingers together. "After our parents' death, you gave up on being a kid or just a teen and took responsibilities that I wouldn't have never asked you to take. You found a job, kept your grades up and helped me raise two kids that don't consider you just an aunt but a second parent and, believe me, you don't know how grateful I am to have had you by my side for all the past years." Abby's eyes filled with unshed tears as she squeezes those pale slender fingers that reminded her of their mother's hands, as they combed their hair or comforted them. "But you have a life ahead of you and you can't keep giving up on your dreams for us, we can manage to live adequately since I got a raise and to have you attend college wherever you want and think it's the best for you."

"I don't know where to go, there are few colleges I had set my sight on but right now I wouldn't know where or what to major in." Quinn rubbed the back of her head and sighed, her hazel eyes lingered on the back of those ripped envelopes, focusing on the locations of those colleges. California? It'd be too far from home and very expensive to travel from and to. Massachusetts? They had good programs and it was a nice city after all. Yale? Too out of her league.

"Baby girl, I know you love to write and photography was your biggest passion few years ago, it could be a chance to pick it up again." The taller woman looked down into her worried eyes and smiled softly at her, knowing very well her internal turmoil. "Our parents would be proud of what you've become, Quinn, and don't forget you have the support from your friends and a very special future Broadway starlet. Did you tell Rachel about all of this?"

"Not really, college has been an issue we haven't discussed anymore." The soccer captain reached for the last envelope and held it tighter in her hand, already knowing that her mind and heart had come to an agreement concerning where she'd like to spend the few following years. With one last glance at her sister, Quinn finally let a small smile replace her puzzled expression as she silently communicated her the choice she had made, but always known in her heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Prom night had finally come and the senior students couldn't be more excited about their last school event, before moving to the next stage of their life; all the dress research and limo rental stuff had kept Rachel quite busy, giving her girlfriend time to think about her future options without rushing anything. Her older sister had been a great support, helping her figure out the less expensive arrangements so that she wouldn't put so much economic pressure on the single mother, who had to take care of her young daughters as well.

"Rachel! Quinn is here!" Hiram stood at the bottom of the staircase and yelled enough for his daughter to hear; his camera hung around his neck, ready to be used to take as many pictures as possible. His gentle smile returned to the blonde girl standing in his living room, her athletic frame was accentuated by the light blue dress that hugged her in the right places. "Your sister told me the big news, Quinn and I couldn't be prouder of you." He pulled her in a soft embrace, mindful of her styled hair and make-up. "Your parents would be too, if they were still with us. Bless them"

"Thank you Hiram, you don't know how much that means to me." Quinn wiped the corner of her eyes, not wanting to mess up with her make-up, since she wouldn't even know where to start to fix it. "I plan to tell Rachel tonight. Just a small surprise."

"She'll be more than happy and I trust you to keep our princess safe." The taller man squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, before they both turned toward the suitcase hearing the light footsteps approach from above them. Hazelnut eyes sparkled with love and awe, as they landed on the gorgeous woman standing at the top of the staircase; the brunette had chosen a light pink dress, with matching heels and her hair pulled up in a loose chiffon, making her gracious face shine even brighter.

"You are gorgeous, Rach." The soccer player moved toward her girlfriend, helping her for the last steps before placing a soft kiss on her shiny lips as she slipped the corsage around her wrist. Foreheads came to rest together and hands joined between them, completely lost in each other's eyes and having forgotten where they were supposed to be.

"You are a vision." The singer leaned up on her tiptoes to drop one more lingering kiss on her girlfriend's mouth, her beaming smile matched her father's one who had already started taking pictures of the young couple. His squeals of joy and the soft click of the camera brought the girls back from their trace. Quinn turned toward the Berry man and started posing with her girlfriend following his directions. Twenty minutes and probably 300 pictures later, the two girls slipped in the back of the limo the blonde had rented heading toward the school to join their friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Prom was nothing remotely close to the drama filled Spring Dance, that had led to Quinn and Rachel's breakup and the brunette's reconnection with her ex; tonight had been just funny and romantic, the way the singer had always dreamt of. She had good friends and, mostly, she had a lovely partner who was swaying with her and looking at her with so much love, that made her heart flutter in her chest. The blonde's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, leading their slow dance along with the other couples on the dance floor.

"I need to tell you something." Quinn's soft voice broke the brunette's train of thoughts, raising her head from the comfortable spot on her girlfriend's shoulder she let their eyes meet. She could read how worried and nervous the blonde was, so maybe she had just jinxed everything and talked too soon.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because you couldn't have chosen a more-" Rachel's eyes filled with tears and their feet stopped moving, effectively forgetting about the music in the background. Her lower lip trembled, the expiration date had finally come and now they were going their separate ways, living their lives with their heads full of memories.

"God baby, no. I love you so much Rachel and I will never leave you." The soccer player cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her left palm, her pink lips pressed against her forehead softly before looking down in her puzzled chocolate orbs. "You remember when Coach asked me to meet up with her, the day after I won the National Championship." When she received a quick nod from the silent singer, she went on with her explanation. "Well, the meeting wasn't about that celebratory dinner we attended that same night. Rach, there were scouts at the game and they offered me scholarships all over the country for the best colleges."

"Oh my god Quinn! That is amazing baby!" Rachel's mouth turned from a frown to a thousand watt smile, her arms gripped her girlfriend's neck pulling her in a passionate kiss that turned few heads, indeed. "Where did you choose to go? I heard Yale and UCLA have so many good programs, I always wanted to visit California and maybe we could arrange monthly or holiday breaks so-"

"Columbia University. I am enrolling there to major in English with a minor in Photography and I should be granted a dorm." It was Quinn's turn to smile at the surprise written all over her girlfriend's face, tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks but she was pretty sure they were the happy kind. "I told you I'd make sure you pursued your New York dream, never thought I'd be so close to you though."

"I can't wait to start my life with you Quinn Fabray. You have no idea how much I want that." Lips crashed together in the middle of the still crowded dance floor, students were lost in their frantic movements following the upbeat music but they just stood there. Rachel clung to Quinn for dear life, probably wrinkling her beautiful dress but nothing mattered anymore. Not the Prom King and Queen election – won by Santana and Brittany exceptionally – or how many people were whispering behind their backs. It was just the two of them and it was more than enough.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Moving out of Lima turned out to be sadder than they had ever thought; despite the odd glances or bitter remarks they got for their PDAs or all the Finn drama, the two girls left a big part of them in the small Ohio town. Families, friends and all the memories that had led them to get together. Although, they couldn't let that get them too much, a new chapter was ahead of them and they considered themselves lucky for facing the 'College' stage together and with such good friends by their side.

The few months were hectic with adjustments concerning both their college schedules but their living arrangements too; yes, the distance between Columbia and NYADA was quick to overcome, however they had to work around lessons, study sessions and projects, soccer training, work shifts and living in a big and busy city like New York was. Quinn had found herself sharing a room with Santana who was surprisingly enrolled in an undergraduate law program and proposed the living arrangement to the blonde, not wanting to deal with crazy or bitchy roommates. It was unexpected but not as bad as the soccer player had predicted, sometimes it was hard to reason with the fierce Latina however she had a trick up her sleeve and that was Brittany. One phone call and the future lawyer reverted back to her normal self, mumbling about how unfair it was to bring girlfriends up during their petty arguments. The blonde dancer's skills had gotten her into NYADA, sharing an apartment with Rachel and Kurt, not too far from their artistic school. They could have gotten one on the campus dorm, but joining forces and money turned out to be the best option for the three of them. It gave them more independence and allowed to have guest over, mostly in the shape of the blonde soccer player and the Latina.

"God I am exhausted, Coach kept the team on the field for three hours straight." Quinn collapsed on the worn out couch of her apartment, beside a very tired Santana who could only nod and flip absently-minded through the channels. They were only few months from graduating top of their respective classes and had decided to move out of their small dorm room during their 3rd year, having saved up enough to live in a quiet neighborhood not too far from their girlfriends' apartment.

"Hobbit called, she is gonna drop by in a few minutes and I guess that means I should be gone." The Latina threw the remote to her friend, standing up she stretched her arms above her head to try and get rid of the kink in her neck formed after being sprawled on the couch for so long. "I am gonna crash at Britt's tonight, so don't wait up and don't do anything I wouldn't, blondie."

"Please, I heard the noises you made. You must be enjoying a lot the perks of dating a flexible dancer like Britt, huh?" The soccer player looked around the apartment and decided to tidy it up a bit, not wanting to go through another Rachel Berry rant about how important is to keep the domestic environment clean and neat.

"You bet I do." The ex-cheerleader grabbed her purse and phone before walking to the door, she sent one last smile toward her roommate before slipping out of their apartment nearly colliding with the aforementioned diva standing in the hallway. "Hey Berry, you girlfriend just came home. Have fun with getting your mack on!"

"Don't be so vulgar, Santana." Rachel let herself inside, scoffing at the comment from the Latina who had disappeared wearing a smirk on her face. "Hey baby, late spring chores?" She draped her jacket over the back of the couch, before walking up to her girlfriend who let the broom fall onto the floor with a soft thud. "Tiring day?"

"You have no idea, soccer practice was so long." The blonde groaned into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, fingers bunched the fabric of her shirt at the back and pulled the petite girl closer, molding herself into her front. "I missed you these past days, how did your audition go?" Soft lips brushed along the side of the singer's throat, making her quiver lightly.

"It was good, but I haven't seen you in four days and right now all I can think about is me, you and an empty apartment." Rachel's hands fisted the front of her girlfriend's polo shirt, feet moved backwards toward the girl's bedroom without even bumping in any object thanks to the familiarity with the place. As soon as they moved past the threshold, she turned them around and pushed the blonde flat on the bed, straddling her slender hips. Guess Quinn had to postpone her plans to get some rest. Oh well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel's hips bucked forward with reckless abandon, needing to meet the silicone harness that was filling her core with so much pleasure that she could barely keep herself from exploding after few thrusts; slender fingers framed her bouncing breasts, squeezing and sizing them in strong palms as the steady rhythm of their lower bodies proceeded with an even tempo. The brunette's hands had turned into fists against the bedspread, clinging to it as her thighs squeezed the waist between them; leaning down, she brushed her parted lips against Quinn's ones, letting their tongue meet sloppily as the girl at the bottom raised her hips upwards, thrusting the fake dick deeper inside her heat.

"Oh Godd…" The singer fell forward on her elbows, her own lower body bucked forward to meet the toy stretching her so perfectly and pressing on spots whose existence she had totally ignored. Breasts slid together and nipples bumped, the blonde's hands had slid down her back to land on her bare asscheeks and urge her hips forward, rutting them so they were completely pressed together.

"You feel so good baby." Rolling them over, the soccer player settled on top of her moaning girlfriend enjoying the sight of her tousled hair and bruised lips as she writhed in pleasure. Their mouths parted to take deep breaths, but soon found other places to kiss or scrape as the taller girl took her control back, leading their horizontal dance. Pale hands spread the brunette's legs, keeping them apart as she started powering the cock inside the brunette's entrance with short and hard thrusts, that made the toy's insert press deliciously against her own clit. Her moans soon joined her girlfriend's ones, nails scratched along her sweaty back and the tip of Rachel's nose slid behind her ear, finding that sensitive spot that always made her lose her fucking mind.

"I am so close Quinn!" The singer's hands cupped her firm asscheeks, hips pressed snugly together as she just pumped the fake dick in and out of the tightening core, feeling the resistance of her walls with each thrust she made. The blonde's forehead dropped on the bed, wiping the sweat against the soaked sheets whilst her pumps became less steady; her own body was overcome by the pleasure and she could clearly feel her own wetness drip along her thighs, sign of how close she was to lose it.

"FUCK RACHHHH!" Short thrusts turned into a hard and deep pounding inside her girlfriend's pussy, as her own core spasmed releasing a big gush against the base of the strap-on, where the insert stimulated her throbbing clit. Looking down between their bodies, she watched small hips move frantically up and down, before a familiar wetness creamed the purple cock that glistened with the brunette's abundant juices.

"QUINNNNNN!" Rachel's petite body collapsed back in the middle of the blonde's bed, pulling her down against her front as their chests heaved, trying to get their breath back under control. The soccer player slipped the harness out of the brunette's heat, feeling the last drops of her essence trickle down against her knuckles as she brushed them along her spread folds. The strap-on landed beside them with a small sound, but they didn't really pay any attention to it as they basked in each other's arms.

"Move in with me." Quinn's voice was raspy and barely above the whispering level, but Rachel heard it perfectly. Her ears were trained for any minimal sound, so she distinctly heard the words escaped from the soccer player's mouth. "I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I'd love to come home to you or just be there when you are done with rehearsals or an audition." Turning her face slightly, their eyes met as the taller girl kept on talking. "We already spend as much time as possible together, we can find a bigger place than this one and split the costs or I can move in; I just want to be able to call a place ours."

"Oh baby, I'd love to share a place with you only. I love Brittany and Kurt and god if I enjoy all those times you stayed over, but I think we proved ourselves we can make it on our own and finding a place together is the necessary next step to take." Rachel's hand moved up to cup her girlfriend's cheek, leaning forward she pressed a loving kiss on her swollen lips and nuzzled their noses together.

"So that's official, we'll have to figure out our options but I am glad we are on the same wave length." Quinn's smile was contagious, their arms wrapped around each other's naked frames whilst their lips seemed glued together, unable to pull themselves apart except for when oxygen became an issue. "I can't wait to build a home with you, Rachel Berry."

"I can't wait for that too, Quinn." With that said, the brunette rolled them back over and claimed her spot on top of her girlfriend, who didn't protest or try to move. She just tightened her grip around the girl above her, keeping their bodies together as they poured their hearts and souls in the kisses they were sharing, happy and eager to start their new life together.

THE END


End file.
